Fire Emblem Awakening- The Rejected
by rydia3791
Summary: She was burdened, burdened with the knowledge of the future, and is the last survivor of her time period. Her greatest enemy? Fate itself. She was forced to fight in the war against Grima, and what's more, she was all alone. Can the rejected future child tactician still hope to gain what she lost, or lose it all again? (Female Morgan with memories/ 1st person POV) (Image not by me)
1. Chapter 1: You May Call me Marc

Sprinting.

That was all I was doing.

Sprinting for my life.

I had to get to the light, had to get away, had to run, because if I didn't, those jaws would consume me.

_*ROOOAAAARRRR!*_

I clenched my hands and gnashed my teeth as I heard the horrifying roar of the fell dragon. I desperately pushed myself to keep going, to not turn back, to not stop, as I paid little attention to my short breaths and pained chest.

I then felt the ground reverberating and lost my balance. I collapsed on the ruined floor and slightly scraped my bare hands on the scattered rubble and stones. Again, my ears caught the familiar roar.

_*ROOOOAAAAARRR!*_

My body felt cold all of a sudden, and began to shake. "Don't stop!" I panted to myself. "You can't stop here…..you can't stop, you need to change fate!" I didn't know why I was yelling to myself, and I didn't know what was going through my head when I talked out loud.

As I breathed heavily, I clumsily stood up and sprinted to the light. In a desperate attempt, my hand outstretched to the light, wanting to grasp, wanting to capture, and afraid that the last hope in front of me will be snuffed out. I bathed myself in the bright light, and my body suddenly felt like a feather, as I was floating in the air.

My eyes were shut, as I was blinded by the powerful glare surrounding me. There was no footing, no solid ground for me to stand. I panted heavily from the run and began groping the air, trying to find or grasp some sort of object to keep me from moving, but to no avail. As I was flailing my arms, I then realized that the light engulfing me felt warm; it soothed my heart and calmed my mind from the fear, horror and unbearable amount of stress. I stopped myself from struggling as I let out a sigh, and tried to slow my breathing. My heart was still thumping, still racing from the escape. I began to immerse myself in the soothing air, drifting in the sea of light.

I couldn't tell how many seconds, minutes, had passed as I was lost in the sea of light. I then heard a small whirring cry, and focused my hearing on the lone noise. The sound grew louder to my ears, and I began to realize that I was drifting towards the sound. I outstretched my hand again, this time in wonder and curiosity. As I touched the source of the noise, I then felt something warming my hand.

Little did I know, little did I realize of what would've happened when I touched the source of the sound.

A sudden freezing feeling was blasted on my body, telling me that I've left the light's warmth. I slowly opened my eyes, and I was utterly shocked by the sight. Instead of expecting solid ground, I was falling up high in the air!

"OH GODS!" I cried in surprise.

Down below me, I saw a blanket of blue. _The Sea, _I briefly thought to myself.

It didn't take a second thought for me on where I needed to land into.

I held onto my wind tome that was pocketed in my black coat. I mumbled a small incantation and felt a surge of magic bursting within my right hand. I flipped myself and was diving down. "Elwind!" With a simple cry, blasts of wind burst out of my hand. Using the recoil of the wind magic, I positioned myself above the water. Steeling myself, I got into a diving position, and held my breath, as I dove into the water. The water muffled my hearing and clamped my clothes closer to my body as soon as I was wrapped around with the sea. Beneath the blue blanket, I clumsily swam up to the surface.

As soon as my face resurfaced, I gasped and coughed from the salty seawater. My entire body was bombarded by the iciness of the sea, and it stung. I looked around, and spotted a nearby ledge. Without wasting another second, I swam over to the ledge, and climbed up. As I got out of the water, I collapsed face-first on the ground, and breathed heavily. I felt the dampness of my clothing, and the slight wind chilled my body. I shivered violently in response to the coldness.

"Good Naga….." I groaned.

Not wanting to stay on the ground any longer, I pushed myself up, and wobbled to stand. My head was spinning along with my vision. I trembled and crossed my arms, trying to fend off the harsh cold wind. I then breathed into my palms and rubbed them together.

"Ow!"

I stopped rubbing my hands, and noticed there were a few cuts, most likely from my fall back in the castle. I took a look on my coat pocket holding my wind tome, worried about the damage from the water. As I pulled out the green tome, the book emitted a soft glow. Curious, I opened the leather bound book and the pages flipped in response, with the cold wind blowing at my face. Realizing the glow was the magic protecting the tome, I sighed in relief that the tome was physically okay.

I looked around, and noticed that I was in an area surrounded by blue. Blue sky, blue ruins, blue water; everything around me was blue. "The Ruins of Time…." I whispered. I glowered as I glanced around, trying to find the exit, only to spot it on the other side. "Great…achoo!" I sniffled and shook against the cold air bombarding my body. The wind felt like a thousand needles stabbing into my body heat each time a soft breeze blew to me. Oh how I desperately wanted a fire tome.

I noticed a nearby scaffolding to my right and wobbled to it. Upon closer inspection, there were rune markings, unknown to my knowledge. I began to ponder at the rune markings only to be interrupted by a noise.

_*SSSCCCCREEEEAAAAAACCCCCCHHHH!*_

My mind realized the all-too-familiar scream. I flinched and whirled around, spotting a few Risen charging towards me, with their axes and swords held up high. I grit my teeth and got into battle position. As I waited for the oncoming strike, I rolled over to the side and began to enchant another spell. I stood up and blasted a single blade of wind onto the Risen.

"Elwind!"

Seeing the wind blade come in contact with the corpse's chest, I then twisted my hand, and rotated the wind blade, making it hit the other Risen in its path. I managed to defeat one of the undead and as they dissipated in smoke, they dropped their sword from my magic attack. Taking the initiative, I stuffed my magic tome back in my coat pocket and ran over to the sword.

Just when I was about to the grasp it, one of the Risen suddenly jumped on my side, and held up their axe, with its blade glistening by the sun's rays. I gasped and rolled over while picking up the dropped sword. But as I tried to dodge the ambush, I felt my leg was grazed by the blade.

"Argh!"

I picked myself up, and as I got into my battle stance, I winced at the flesh wound. The Risen's screams then brought me back to my senses. I quickly scanned the number of Risen against me; there were two fighters, and one myrmidon. I stayed in a defensive position, and waited for their attack once more. The Risen then rushed towards me, their intent of killing me visibly clear.

As I waited for the oncoming attack, my fingers began to fondle at the leather-wrapped handle. The blade from the cold steel was pointed at the Risen, and I felt the familiar slight, hefty, weight in my hands. It felt nostalgic, as if I was separated from a long, lost companion.

The axe user and sword user were in front of me, and I gripped on my sword. As the fighter was about to drop their axe down, I twirled to the fighter's side, and swung my sword across its neck, successfully decapitating it. The Risen fell, and I rushed to the other axe-wielding Risen.

The moving corpse in response held its axe over its head.

Upon realizing this, I steeled myself for the next oncoming attack, and carefully watched the swing of the axe. I stopped in front of the Risen, as it was about to bring down its axe on me. In the next moment, I then jumped back, making the fighter lodge its axe on the ground.

Successfully parrying the attack, I rushed at the Risen once more, and sliced off its head. I looked behind me, spotting the last Risen:

The myrmidon.

I swung my sword and took a battle stance. "Come at me!" I challenged.

Answering to my taunt, the myrmidon dashed towards me. As it was about to strike me, I lowered myself, and jumped high in the air. The Risen became awed by my jump. I held my blade over my head and twirled in the air, as I came tumbling down.

With a single strike, I successfully slashed the myrmidon in half.

Silence filled the air, telling me there were no Risen in sight. Just when I was about to stand up, I collapsed to my knees. "Urgh!" My leg cried out to me in pain from being pushed too far. I instinctively held onto the cut, and raised my hand. The deep-ruby color painted itself on my small palm. I breathed heavily, and tiredly groaned.

"Damn, I don't have any vulneraries with me." I angrily whispered to myself. With the use of my newfound sword, I leaned on it and got up. I stared at the exit again and tiredly sighed. "Here we go….." I mumbled.

I begrudgingly trudged onward, enduring the harsh sensation from my cut. I gripped on my sword as I moved onward, and felt the slight, numbing pain in my hand from the tiny gashes. I felt glad to finally find a sword in my escape, but at the same time, I felt scared to go into battle once more. Though my sword and tome were my only companions in battle, the injuries I've endured, no matter how small or insignificant, still scared me all the same. In order to endure, I had to fight back. In order to survive, I needed to pursue great strength. In order to live another day, another hour, another minute, I needed to become stronger. I needed to protect what little time I had left. That was the principle I've solely followed during the harshness of war; but even as I did, it was still terrifying for me.

Because the more strength I pursued, the more I was closer to death.

Somebody proved it to me when I was child, and it was then that I realized it during my first fight in war.

Each step I took felt heavy, dead and empty; the burden that was rested on my shoulders became more and more demanding than I have imagined it to be. Especially…..

* * *

"_Get out of here…..Morgan….."_

"_Mom!"_

"_I mean it! Go!"_

"_But!"_

"_If you don't go now, you will die! Now do as I tell you and get out of here! Quickly!"_

_*ROOOOOAAAAARRR!*_

"_I'll defend you! Now go!"_

"_MOOOOOOMMM!"_

* * *

"Urrgh!" I collapsed on my knees and dropped my sword. The blade clanged loudly on the ground as I lost my grip. I panted heavily as beads of sweat began to trickle down my forehead. My body fiercely shuddered as my head jumped back to that murderous moment. _Stop….stop it already….._ I didn't want to recall that death scene again. I didn't want to be reminded of that horrible loss once more. I inadvertently gripped on my head, and ruffled my short hair, still feeling terrified of the previous events.

I glanced at the sword beside me, and shakily reached out to it. But as I held onto the handle, I dropped it again, hearing the lone clang a second time. I shook my head, trying to clear my thoughts but to no avail. I hesitantly reached out to the sword again, and tried to grip it. The steel sword shook along with my body, looking like it was trembling with me in fear.

"Get it out of your head Morgan." I angrily said to myself.

I silently marched onward, hoping to walk off the memory.

I continued the monotonous journey and spotted something on the ground. Curiosity taking my mind, I approached the items, and picked them up.

It was a satchel and coat.

I inspected the satchel and noted that it was empty. Disappointing to not find any vulneraries. I then turned my attention to the coat.

Dyed with royal blue while mixed with jet black, the coat appeared similar to mine and looked worn out. Golden threads that were carefully stitched on the black parts of the coat brought out an intricate design, while the royal blue complemented its beauty. Overall, it almost looked like it belonged to a noble's regalia. The coat was so simple, yet the thread and colors all blended perfectly together.

I was so entranced by the design, I inspected the inside. I then noticed that the inside was stained with something, and as I took a closer look, I realized that the stain was a dried red color. It didn't take long for me to realize what the stain was.

Though the outside was picturesque, its inside with the harsh truth was grotesque.

I inwardly sighed and frowned, suspecting that the coat belonged to someone whose life was taken away recently. "I'm sorry," I whispered, as if praying to the deceased owner. "But I need to use this," I glanced at my wet coat, noting the many purple lines and patterns. "I can't let the others know me. I won't let your death be in vain, I promise." I switched my black coat for the blue one and covered my face with the cowl. I sighed in relief by how warm the cloak was. I pocketed my wind tome in my new cloak and I placed my black cloak within the satchel; finishing, I continued marching forward.

The ruins gave a calming atmosphere in the air. My ears caught the sounds of the moving waves, and occasional chirps of birds, while the scent of salt hung in the air. The ruins looked peaceful, yet empty and lonely at the same time. My mind began to go back to the Shepherds. The first thing I needed to do was to find and catch up with them. However, I would have to put that on hold considered my current situation. No gold, no food, and wet clothes to make it worse.

As I tried to recall more of what I remembered about the Shepherds, I heard another blood-curdling screech.

_*SCREEEEEEECCCCHHH!*_

"Damn, not again…." I swore silently. I turned around and glanced behind me, spotting the Risen once more, however there were a larger number of them; some even had mounts as well! I cursed at myself and ran away. There were too many for me fight against!

As I increased my distance from them, I heard the sound of flapping wings. I looked above and feared on what I had to fight against. Just as I suspected, a Wyvern Rider Risen appeared before me. Shocked by the sudden appearance, I skidded on my boots, gasping in horror. I gritted my teeth and warily watched the undead Draco Knight. Clinking armor, and stampeding hooves and feet resounded behind me, telling me that I was surrounded.

My mind began to rack itself for an escape route when an idea suddenly clicked on my head; it was risky, but I needed to lessen the numbers as much as I could. I gripped on my sword and crouched, waiting for the attack. Just as I predicted, the Draco Knight commanded the wyvern to blast me with its flame breath. I jumped to the side, barely dodging the flame breath, making it hit the Risen behind me. I cheered inwardly as I saw the scorching flames consume the mounts and foot soldiers.

"Protect me, Elwind!" I switched from sword to tome, and blasted the Draco Knight with torrents of wind, knocking them out. I began to sprint away once more, desperate to escape. As I sprinted away from the horde and ran for the exit, I then spotted a group of travelers, fending off the Risen.

My eyes widened as I saw many familiar figures and faces. "The Shepherds." I breathed. My legs began to sprint over to them before I could even think. Roars and war cries from both sides resounded in the air, as swords sliced the Risen, arrows pierced their corpses, and tomes blasted the undead away. I weaved through the crowd, trying to find them. Outbursts of confusion passed my ears as I passed through the heavy crossfire. Amongst the flurry of weapons, I spotted two recognizable individuals. They fought off the corpses surrounding them with ease.

The azure-colored swordswoman sheared at the undead fighter with great speed and accuracy, purposely wearing the moving corpse down. As the Risen were caught off guard by her flurry of swings, she jumped to the side, and a fast and furious lightning bolt penetrated its chest. Another Risen approached them, and the swordswoman rushed in at the moving corpse, sending another barrage of strikes. Just as she finished, she stepped aside and the cloaked man followed up with a lightning bolt again.

The cloaked man was about to summon his lightning bolt once more, but an undead fighter appeared from behind and began to approach him. I gasped in horror and sprinted to them. As the fighter closed in on his back, the corpse began to rise its axe.

"NO!" I roared.

In a desperate attempt, I tackled the cloaked man and shielded him with my body. The blade left a wide gash on my right arm and I screamed in agony.

"AAARGH!"

"Hey!" Cried the cloaked man.

"Robin!" Yelled the swordswoman.

We both collapsed on the ground and as I shielded the mage, the Risen began screeching at us. Even though it was just a moving corpse, I could tell that that thing was angered by my interference. I looked up at our attacker and realized that it was about to strike us again. I was about to raise my hand to blast it away with my wind magic, however my arm suddenly disobeyed me. "Ugh!" I glanced at my arm and dumbly realized that my arm held a giant gash. The cut was so painful, it felt like it was paralyzing it. The fighter dawned on us and as I looked at its glowing, scarlet orbs, panic began to fill my head.

I could only whimper and look away, bracing for the next strike, until-

"Hya!"

_*Raaggh!*_

I looked back at where the Risen was, and my breath hitched at the sight of her back. Her long locks of cobalt hair billowed in the wind, and as her azure hair swayed aside, the Brand of the Exalt that was sewn onto her blue cape revealed itself. I could only stare in agape as I watched her cut down the Risen in anger.

_Mother._

After it dissipated in smoke, I lifted myself off the cloaked man and grunted at the gigantic gash. She turned around and worriedly approached us. In the corner of my eye, I could tell that the tactician was panicky pulling out some sort of item in his coat pocket.

"Are you two okay?" She asked immediately.

"Lucina; I'm fine, but this one took the hit for me," He answered ashamedly. "Hey."

Underneath my cloak, I locked eyes with the tactician. Fear, concern, remorse, and guilt were clearly etched on his younger-looking face. I was too dumbfounded at the sight of him and was immediately silenced upon seeing that familiar face once more.

_Father._

"Are you alright?"

I could only nod silently in response, as my mind suddenly blanked. A soft popping sound caught my ears, and I realized he was uncorking an elixir. He reached his hand out to me.

"Show me your arm; it's my fault that you got injured. We can't leave it," I saw his eyes glance down. "Especially your leg." He added.

I almost forgot about the other cut and looked down. The cut was still fresh, but the skin looked a little pale. I looked back at the younger version of my father. His eyes immediately told me that he wasn't going to leave me with these gashes, and so I hesitantly showed my injuries to him.

He poured half of the elixir on my arm, and poured the other half onto my leg. The burning feel of the cuts dissipated and I felt relief wash over me. I moved my arm and leg; it felt a bit stiff, but the wounds became more bearable. The younger version of my mother outstretched her hand at me. I grabbed it, and she pulled me up. As I got a closer look on her face, her Brand of the Exalt in her left iris caught my eyes. I looked at the two in wonder and gave a slight bow, silently thanking them.

"You're welcome," he replied, understanding my actions. "But what's a traveler like you doing in the Ruins of Time? You don't look like a treasure hunter."

I lowered the pitch of my voice to a monotone, masking it. "…..Just a wandering tactician. I came here to map the area, but Risen ambushed me."

I noticed a sudden look of surprise on his face. "You're a tactician?" he echoed. I could tell that he had a tone of expectation in his voice.

I nodded at him.

"What's your name?"

Underneath my cowl, I glanced at my mother. I was reminded on how she masqueraded as the Hero-King before revealing her true identity to Grandfather Chrom and Father.

"You may call me Marc."

* * *

_Update: Kudos to __**KimranReech **__for pointing out the flaws in my chapters! I took your advice and re-wrote a bit of chapter one and the entire second chapter. Hope this settle some issues here, and hope you like it!_

_Author's note: I've infiltrated a new fandom! Hope I get a warm welcome?_

_So, I've seen some people that tried to expand on Morgan's past, and considered that they're the avatar's child, there's multiple timeline possibilities, so I'd thought I'd try my hand on it myself, however, I'm going to do the opposite here; instead of having Morgan with amnesia, I'm going to write Morgan with their memories intact as they travel along with the Shepherds! Just a little experiment I'd thought I'd try, and I want to see where this would go._

_**Please note that this fic is purely written to expand Morgan's side of the main story in mind and will not/hardly expand on any other sides of the main story, so don't expect too much from this fic. Updates here will be random, so it will take some time for me to write because I try to make my stories an entertaining read as much as I can.**_

_**Please also note that the units of whom I've paired up with are the ones from my first gameplay of Awakening. I didn't put much thought into whom I've paired up with who, and just paired together whoever was closest to that unit. (WARNING! SOME PAIRED UNITS MAY BE OVERUSED HERE IN THIS FANDOM! IF YOU DON'T LIKE THE UNITS I PAIRED UP, THEN DO NOT READ THIS STORY!)**_

_Paired units-_

_Robin x Lucina_

_Chrom x Sumia_

_Lissa x Donnel_

_Sully x Kellam_

_Virion x Olivia_

_Stahl x Panne_

_Vaike x Miriel_

_Lon'qu x Cherche_

_Ricken x Maribelle_

_Gaius x Cordelia_

_Gregor x Nowi_

_Tharja x Henry_

_Hope you understand everyone, and hoped you enjoyed it! Until next time!_

_All copyrights belong to the original creators and producers, as this story is not affiliated with the official works whatsoever._


	2. Chapter 2: Family

_Update: A huge thanks to _**_KimranReech _**_for the review. I've completely re-written the second chapter here and a bit of chapter one. So before reading on, read a bit of chapter one._

_Onwards!_

* * *

If there was anything that I despised the most, it was piling up the secrets and lies to my own family. It was emotionally torturing on how far I needed to go through just to keep my distance from them as much as possible. I could only give small talk to the two after asking for their assistance in eliminating the Risen, because just the sight of them made my heart heavy.

I was reminded of all the things they've done before and during the war in my world, both as a soldier and being a kind person for me and for everyone. They weren't just honorable soldiers; they were my parents who made a difference for others and for the world. I felt proud to be their daughter, and I was glad to have superheroes like them. I always dreamed that someday, sometime, I would become just like them when I grow up, and maybe, just maybe, be by their side in war, so that I can be with them, and protect the parents I love.

But, all of that was taken away from me too soon.

It was so tempting to tell myself that my dream came true, even in the most twisted manner, but if I believed it, the feeling of lying to myself would worsen than before.

After all, those two weren't my real parents.

_*SCEEEAAAAAACCCHHH!*_

"Elwind." As I whispered my tome, torrents of wind blades were flung towards to a small pack of Risen, knocking them off guard.

"Take this!" yelled Lucina.

Following up my attack, Lucina twirled and simultaneously slashed two Risen myrmidons in half. As the corpses dissipated in smoke, she rushed over to a nearby wyvern rider. The draco knight flew towards her, ready to swing its axe. The two began to close the distance, and before the wyvern rider could even swing at her, she slid underneath them, and emerged from behind.

I took the chance and casted another giant gust of wind, successfully defeating the wyvern rider.

"Marc," called Robin.

I turned to him.

"I'll switch up and fight with her. You back us up with your wind."

I nodded at his orders. Before switching tome for sword and running to Lucina, I noticed that he took a glance at my arm; knowing him, he was probably concerned about my wounds. It made sense after all; even though the elixir fully patched my wounds, it still felt incredibly stiff. What's more, I was hindered for movement as well. I wouldn't be able to use my sword in this condition.

"….."

Wait, my sword?

"Oh….of course….stupid, stupid."

Why did I not realize it until now? I touched the handle of my sword and bit my lip.

"Damn it. I hate to do this, but I'll have to abandon my sword after routing the Risen."

Last thing I needed was somebody interrogating my birth origins, especially those two.

I limped awkwardly to them and readied my magic once more. We stood against the next wave of Risen. I quickly scanned the enemies and counted. Two griffon riders, two swordmasters, and one archer.

Robin and Lucina rushed at the swordmasters, each clashing their swords against the other. Both sides were quick and precise with each strike, their speed on par. Each swing was responded with a parry and the grinding of blade against blade. One of the griffon riders dove to Robin and Lucina, while the archer aimed its arrow at Robin. As the archer launched the arrow, I casted another wind spell, changing the trajectory to the griffon rider.

Hitting home onto its back, the griffon rider fell down, leaving its mount. I charged another handful of anima and sent a torrent of wind at the griffon. Becoming overwhelmed by the powerful gale, the griffon screeched helplessly as it was blown away from the wind. I pushed the griffon to the archer, making the creature get squashed by the large mount. The archer gave a final screech and purple smoke rose in the air.

I heard a growl die down, and spotted that Lucina and Robin just finished their bout with the swordmasters. I could tell that both of them were breathing heavily from the overwhelming speed. There was still one more Risen we hadn't dealt with. I darted my eyes around trying to find the second griffon rider.

All of a sudden, a shadow loomed over me, and I lifted my vision to the skies. I gasped as the second griffon rider was diving towards me, rushing with its axe.

"Marc!" Robin yelled.

I threw myself to the side and helplessly ducked from the attack. I felt the gust of wind as the griffon rider flew past me. I scrambled from getting up and saw the griffon rider flying back towards me. I casted a wall of wind hoping to fend it off, but the flying corpse stopped. I flinched as the rider knew my next move.

Its mount screeched at me and flapped its gigantic wings, sending my wind wall right at me. "Argh!" I was sent flying from the overwhelming force and crashed on the ground. I was about to pick myself up once more but stopped as I heard another war cry.

_*SSSCCCCRRRRREEEEAAAAACCCCHHHH!*_

As I looked up, my eyes widened at the horrifying sight. The Risen's glowing eyes paralyzed me and I couldn't tear myself away from it. I could only whimper and close my eyes in fear, as I helplessly raised an arm to protect myself, waiting for the strike, however-

_*CLANG!*_

I flinched as I heard the familiar clang of metal. I dumbly looked up, but as I did, I gasped.

Falchion's edge shakily gleamed as she held it against the axe and her royal blue cape billowed against the wind. I could only stare at her back in astonishment as she defended me against the griffon rider. I then saw her long navy hair shift and upon closer inspection, I spotted the Brand of the Exalt woven onto her cape once more.

"Marc! Get back! I'll defend you!" she yelled.

My eyes widened.

"Again…." I whispered.

* * *

_The heavy stench of blood and smoke hung heavily in the air, as I heard the sound of crackling fire. I panted heavily and brought up my hands. Both of the bare palms were soiled with a warm red stain. My hands fiercely trembled, and I panted heavily at the sight. I gazed up at the sky, only to find the devastating fell dragon monopolize both sky and earth. I took a deep a breath and angrily clenched my fists._

"_AAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH!"_

* * *

No! I shook my head from the memory, refusing to let my fear get to me. I couldn't make the same mistake again….. I couldn't let destiny control me! I made a vow; a vow that I would do whatever it took to conquer fate. I either fight, or die trying!

"Ugh, damn!" Lucina began to lose strength in her arms, as she was slowly being pushed down from the overwhelming force.

"Lucina!" cried Robin.

I clawed at my wind tome, feeling the leather go into my nails. I propped my free hand on my knee, pushing myself up, all the while breathing heavily. "Protect us, Elwind!" As I felt the surge of anima flow into my hand, I struck the anima on the ground, guiding the wind to protect Lucina. In the next moment, a wind wall erupted beneath the griffon rider. Lucina immediately stepped back from the magic, as she was surprised by the amount of wind appearing. I strengthened the gust and threw both mount and rider into the sea. With a final screech, they both drowned into the water.

I let out a sigh, relieved that I managed to defend her. "…Are…. you alright, milady?" I called out.

Lucina turned to me with a look of surprise. "Huh? O-oh, yes. Thank you."

"Forgive me for my…..mistake back there. The anima within my wind tome is getting weaker from constant use." I feigned ignorantly.

"No harm done." She smiled.

"Hey!"

I turned around and saw Robin waving at us. I felt a small smile creep onto my lips as I gazed at him. I then turned back to Lucina. "Let's get to the next wave shall we?"

"Right."

We continued going deeper into the Ruins of Time, while eliminating any Risen that got in our way. Robin mainly acted as the shield on the frontline, while Lucina charged in for the final blow. I mainly shielded Lucina and Robin with my magic from any Risen that were out of their range. I was starting to get back into the feel of battle once more, but I still couldn't ignore that imaginary lump in my throat whenever I was near those two.

It was tantalizing to just end my masquerade right now, and approach them as their daughter, even though I knew that those two weren't my real parents. I wanted them to see me as Morgan, I wanted them to accept me for who I truly was, I wanted to let them know that they were my proud parents, and that I was honored of being their daughter.

But I couldn't.

I was too scared, terrified that if I told them about my true face, I would have to tell them all the horrid events that occurred led to my future. Their fates, my burdens, my failures and **my condition**. I didn't want to experience that same tragic event again, I didn't want to go through that horrible loss and become disconnected once more.

"No one should go near a defect like me." I bitterly whispered.

The only thing I could do for now was to complete my mission.

I didn't realize how many of them we managed to defeat until we encountered the Risen Chief. It was a griffon rider, much larger and fiercer looking, making the other Risen appear smaller, but the one thing that caught my vision was that its glowing orbs were more fearsome than the others. I pushed it aside and was about to cast a wind spell until it began to growl something.

"Must…kill….future…child…."

I froze.

The Risen Chief turned its piercing gaze to me.

I didn't know what was going through my head, but I gazed deep into its demonic stare and I soon regretted that. The stare immediately paralyzed me; its scarlet eyes were chilling, disturbing, it made my feet turn to stone. As soon as my ears caught that growl, I shuddered. I realized that that thing knew me; my real face, and my real self. It was there in front of me, not wanting to kill me as Marc, but to kill me as Morgan. I almost felt like screaming, and I felt my heart pounding beneath my chest.

I was too stunned and terrified until Robin called out to me.

"Marc, we'll distract the Risen! Get ready to attack this thing!"

I snapped myself out of my daydreaming, and blinked. "R-right!" I clumsily replied. I shook my head and pushed it aside. I couldn't show fear, not now, not ever!

I guided the anima into my free hand, as I felt the charging energy dance onto my palm. Robin and Lucina surrounded the Risen Chief, baiting its strikes. I stood my ground behind them as they dodged and blocked the Risen Chief's swinging axe. The Risen Chief steered the griffon, turning its mount around as it flapped its giant feathered wings. The two were caught off guard from the spin and backed off from the aggressive griffon.

"Whoa!"

"Ugh!"

As if answering to its desires, the griffon rider then pushed itself into the air, escaping Robin and Lucina's clutches. I sent a barrage of wind blades to the griffon rider, forcing it to steer its mount to the side. I smiled as it followed my commands, and quickly launched another Elwind. The Risen Chief rewarded me with a screech of pain while the griffon was steered in confusion from its rider. I half-expected that it would barely endure my sudden wind attack.

The two stumbled in the air and began to lose altitude. Lucina then rushed towards the Risen and lowered herself. I realized immediately from that posture that she was about to launch her favorite signature move.

She leapt high into the air with Falchion above her head, then dropped herself in a binding arc to the griffon rider. The Risen Chief snapped its head towards her and roared in defiance. As she was about to cleave the griffon rider, my eyes caught its mount. It began to lift one of its claws and I gasped as I immediately realized that the griffon was about to claw Lucina.

"Not happening." I angrily snarled. I quickly chanted another wind spell, and before I could even let the griffon hurt her, a tornado of wind magic burst from underneath its talons. The mount and rider screeched in pain as they were trapped by my wind.

Closing in from the air, Lucina then landed the final blow on the griffon rider. The griffon thumped on the ground along with the Risen Chief. As the Risen Chief dissipated in purple smoke, it hoarsely snarled.

The sound of moving waves filled the dead silence of the air.

I sighed in relief as we finally managed to rout the Risen, though, the victory felt even more tiresome. I still couldn't get those words out of my head. I shuddered at the thought of it knowing my true face. Out of all the ones that realized my real self, it had to be one of Grima's minions. 'Must kill future child,' was it? The Risen focused its gaze at me, even though I had my cowl on. If that was the case, then it was possible that Grima-

"Hey."

"Ah!" I whirled around as I felt a hand touch my shoulder. I dumbly realized that it was just Robin calling out to me.

"Something the matter?" He asked out of concern.

I shook my head and half-heartedly replied, "No, just feeling relieved that you two finally managed to rout the Risen."

He flashed a small grin at me. "Well, if it weren't for your magic, we never would've been able to take care of the flying units. Plus you shielded both me and her," The tactician pointed towards Lucina. I noticed that she was crouching near the dead griffon. "If anything, I should be thanking you."

"….."

"Robin!" Lucina approached us with a glowing item in her hand. "The Risen Chief dropped this; is this it?"

As I looked closer on the shining object, I realized it was Naga's tear. Lucina handed the tear to Robin and he inspected it. He revolved the item around his hands as he further examined the tear.

"Yeah, this is it all right. Thanks."

I spotted Lucina turning her gaze towards me. I looked at the ground underneath my cowl, feeling scared of looking her in the eyes.

"Marc?"

"…..Yes?" I nervously replied.

"I noticed that you protected me with your wind magic, especially just now. Thank you." She bowed slightly.

"I….was merely following Sir Robin's orders, Lady Lucina."

As I humbly answered her gratitude, a short bit of silence hung in the atmosphere.

I began to query their silent responses, slightly worried if I was discourteous to them. Wondering why, I asked, "What's wrong?"

"N-no….it's just…..how did you know our names?" she asked.

Wait, what?

"We didn't even give you our names." Robin added.

I inwardly slapped at myself for slipping something so obvious. _Damn my carelessness; be careful with your words numbskull!_ I tried to rack through my thoughts to quickly evade their line of questioning, when suddenly, my mind traced back to when I encountered these two. They called each other's names, so I may use it as an excuse. "…..No, you did." I tried to mask my quavering voice, as I was nervous for being suddenly put into question.

"When?" he questioned.

"….When I shielded you from that fighter."

"Ah….."

From the sound of Robin's voice, I realized that I managed to counter-attack their questioning. Not letting this chance go, I continued the assault. "I've heard quite a lot about you tactician, especially your contribution from the war against the Mad-King. I've also heard from some people of the Halidom saying that their King and Queen have a daughter named Lucina."

"W-well…." The swordswoman was immediately disarmed by my words.

"Or did I hear wrong?" I pressed.

Lucina stepped back and raised a hand in defense. "N-no…you're….correct."

I silently breathed out as I managed to dodge their interrogation. I noted to myself to choose my words carefully whenever I was around, as I cannot let them realize that I know too much, especially about themselves. I was about to ask Robin until I lifted my eyes from the ground and spotted Lucina's face. The swordswoman's expression was grim and foreboding, showing that she was in serious, deep thought. Instinctively, I gulped as I knew that expression anywhere; it wasn't the first time I saw someone like that when I was a child. I often saw **her** mask that ominous-looking face too, whenever **she** was thinking about the war with Grima.

I glanced down on the ground again, trying to rid myself of the image of Lucina's face. I didn't dare look at Robin's, as I was scared of looking into his eyes. I felt a tension rise between us, so I decided to change the subject. "Sir Robin?"

"Yes?"

"If it is not too much trouble, may I see your commander?"

"Chrom?" he echoed.

"Yes, I wish to enlist myself in the Shepherds, hoping that I may join your cause."

Robin blinked for a few seconds before answering me. "Then, let's go find Chrom. He should be finishing up on his side; follow me."

I nodded and followed behind Robin. The three of us walked in silence, hearing only the waves and our footsteps. I could still sense a small pressure in the air between the three of us, and I began to regret my choice of words. I realized that it was all necessary to hide myself from these two, but knowing the fact that I made them become afraid of me was hurtful. I gripped on my wind tome and hoped to find Chrom sooner.

Answering to my hopes of lifting the pressured air, I then saw Chrom conversing with a few of the Shepherds.

"Chrom!" Robin called out.

The azure-haired man turned to the voice and approached us. Just from appearance alone, I realized that he presented himself true to his position. He materialized the dominance of a leader and a hero that only an imaginative author would think of in an adventure novel. I noticed that Falchion was in his sheath as it was strapped to his belt; so this was the famed man who led the Shepherds….

"Hey, there you are," he then turned his gaze to me. "Who's this?"

I realized that I was slightly stunned by his appearance and blinked. Out of pure respect, I gave a slight bow. "Allow me to properly introduce myself; my name is Marc, and I am a wandering tactician."

"A tactician….." he echoed. "Just like Robin?"

I nodded. "Correct; you see, I've been trying to find some work, and lately, I've heard quite much about you and your army."

Chrom raised an eyebrow. "Just out of curiousity, why do you wish to join the Shepherds?"

I bit my lip as I tried to endure Chrom's questions. _Don't tell them the truth, don't tell them. Just bear with it for now._ I said to myself. "…Fate has led me here, as I seek a challenge, commander," Chrom eyed at me as I gave vague answer. "What I merely want is the work. I do not care for spoils or victories, nor glory or fame; what I only wish for is to challenge myself in the art of strategy. Out of all the armies I've heard tall tales about, I've heard many of the Shepherds."

"You wish to better yourself?" he summarized.

As much as I despised doing this, I needed to avoid any more personal questions, as I didn't want these people to see through my masquerade. "Yes; I only ask one thing in return."

Chrom warily looked at me, bracing himself. "And what's that?"

"I would kindly appreciate it if you do not ask any personal questions, regarding my past or origins. As I've mentioned before, I only wish to better myself in my tactics, anything else, I do not acquire. So long as you don't ask me any personal questions, I will not ask any in return."

The King glared at me for my secretive behavior. I half-expected this kind of reaction; he obviously didn't approve of my demand, so I had to prove my point. "For example, I won't question as to why there are two Blade of Legends." I pointed.

Just I suspected, Chrom flinched as he instinctively glanced at his Falchion and Lucina's. He began to shift uncomfortably as he was silenced by my words.

"Do you understand?" I reiterated. "Don't forget that I'm a wandering tactician; my ability in spotting little details is a requirement of my skill. But, whatever your business is, I'll stay out of it, so long as you do the same for me in return. Will that be fair?"

"All right…" he said with uncertainty.

I quietly let out a sigh, as I didn't realize I was holding my breath due to the tension.

"We could definitely use another tactician, though, since ours is running ragged all the time, even as we keep telling him to rest."

"Please don't give me that glare, Chrom," he flatly replied. "But nevertheless, he has a point. I'd feel reassured knowing that somebody's able to assist me with my endeavors. I look forward to working with you Marc."

Robin gave another grin to me, and I became shocked by his blithe outlook. Why wasn't he disturbed by my observations like from earlier? Just a while ago, he was caught off guard by my perception, now he was okay with it, as if he welcomed it. I don't understand; was he masking his emotions like I was, or did the man suspected that I would question about the two Falchions? I could only shy away from his face as I gave a meek response. "Right….."

I walked with Chrom, Robin and Lucina, as we began to take our leave from the Ruins of Time. I stood behind them, hiding myself from the other Shepherds. Chrom mentioned to me that he would give me a proper introduction to the army tomorrow, as he said that the sun was setting down. I looked up to the sky and didn't realize it was getting dark until he pointed it out.

Time always moved quickly as it never sat still.

As we began to approach the entrance, I stopped in my tracks and looked back to the Ruins of Time. My eyes caught the deepest part of the area, where I fought the Risen Chief with Robin and Lucina. I frowned at the memory of the Risen's words before our bout. No matter how I looked at it, the Risen Chief was clearly targeting me. I knew just from that battle that Grima knows I've arrived here. _Looks like I'll have to keep an eye out on the Risen, in more ways than one._

"Marc?"

I blinked as I heard Robin's voice and turned to the man. "Yes?"

"Aren't you coming? You're going to be left behind if you stay here any longer."

_Left behind…Like last time…_"Forgive me; I was just wondering what our next course of destination is."

"Hm? Well, we're marching onwards to a town that's a few ways away. It'll probably take us about 2 days to get there, so for now we're finding a safe place to camp."

He flashed another smile at me, and I began to ponder his behavior. "…Tell me something, Sir Robin."

"Yes?"

"Your response to my secretive behavior was not what I expected."

"Well what were you expecting?" He crossed his arms as he asked.

"Shock, bafflement; the same reaction I always saw from others, like with Sir Chrom and Lady Lucina." I said blatantly.

"Oh, don't get me wrong Marc. I suspected that you wouldn't want others to know about you."

I analyzed his words, trying to perceive as to what led him to such a deduction. "Prove to me how."

Again, instead of being surprised, he smiled, as if he predicted my demand of what he knew, instead of repeatedly asking how he knew. "As soon as you told me that you were a tactician, and your answer for joining the Shepherds. You said it yourself, too: 'My ability in spotting little details is a requirement of my skill.' And you're right; a tactician must always perceive what's in front of them, otherwise, the smallest mistake could ruin your strategy. You shouldn't forget either, Marc; I'm a tactician too."

"Already noted." I curtly answered.

Robin nodded and walked back to the group. I wistfully watched his back as he furthered the distance, seeing his black, patterned cloak give a slight waver with each step. I bitterly gripped on my wind tome, recalling his words.

"How could I forget you? You're the person who taught me how to be a tactician in the first place."

I brought my right hand up and turned it. I removed the glove, revealing the bare skin. Imprinted on the back of my right hand was the Brand. I slightly smiled as I was reminded of my mother, but as my eyes travelled to the surface of the water, I spotted my hooded reflection and frowned. "But, all the more reason for me to hide." I lowered myself, getting closer to my reflection.

As I looked down on the water, my entire face was reflected upon the water's surface. I gazed deep into my own eyes, and spotted another family mark.

Hiding beneath the darkness of my blue bangs was the Mark of Grima on my left iris.

I sighed tiredly and lowered my cowl, covering my eyes. "I should get back with the others." I re-equipped my glove and ran towards the Shepherds, taking our leave from the Ruins of Time.


	3. Chapter 3: A New Life

The sound of a blade thumping in the soil disturbed the silent air. I pensively looked at my sword, seeing its edge gleam beneath the moonlight as I stabbed at the ground. I felt my arms shake along with my fingers trembling on the leather handle. I breathed in, taking a deep breath, and slowly exhaled. I took another deep breath, and slowly exhaled again. With each inhale and exhale, my shoulders began to relax, and my grip loosened as well.

Slowly, I released the handle of the sword as my fingers began to slip away. I stepped back from the sword and sorrowfully gazed at the gleaming blade. Wind began to whisk the many blades of grass as I felt its chill. I timidly stepped back again, and as I further the distance between myself and the sword, I clenched my hands._ Restrain yourself._ I bitterly thought. _It's for the best._ I turned around leaving the sword on the grassy field, about to make my way back to camp. But before I could even make my leave, I stopped and wistfully gazed back at the isolated weapon.

Another gust of wind passed by, and my ears caught its lonely howl. I sighed at my hesitation and shook my head, trying to rid my sentimental values. I tiredly breathed out and gave one last look at the sword.

"Goodbye." I whispered.

I turned around once more and made my way back to camp, never looking back to my abandoned companion.

My boots continuously scrunched the multiple blades of grass as my ears listened to the grieving cry of the wind. I felt listless each time my mind recalled of me leaving my sword behind. Though I only had that sword for a few moments, it placed a sentimental value to my heart. Part of me wanted to keep it, but part of me didn't want to; fear, grief, loss, depression…each swing of my sword felt heavier and weaker. If I kept a sword that I would never use, suspicion would no doubt arise. _I can't wield a blade like I did back then. My edge broke during that fight…._

I continued the burdensome walk until I finally made the outskirts of the camp. I stopped myself and gazed at the multiple tents that stood, along with any Shepherds that wandered about. Campfires and torches dimly lit the area, while lights shone inside various tents. I was about to walk around the borders to find an isolated area, but stopped as a female voice called out to me.

"Aha! Found you!"

I turned to find who the voice belonged to and the first thing that caught my eyes was a girl bopping around in a yellow dress.

_Aunt Lissa…_

Thinking back on her outburst, she may have been searching high and low for the new person. "Were you looking for me?" I questioned.

The young cleric marched over to me with a frown. Her expression alone instinctively made me steel for what was about to come. She placed her hands on her hips and responded in a pressing tone, "'Course I was! A new recruit comes into the Shepherds but then they just suddenly up and vanish? Pretty suspicious if you ask me."

Just as I suspected; more questioning.

I thought I told Chrom to uphold our deal; what the hell is that man doing by letting Lissa investigate into me right after our deal? I'm going to have a word with him after I escape from Lissa. "And why's that?" I clenched my hands and waited for the barrage of doubt that was about to be thrown at me.

Looks like keeping my distance was not going to be an easy task.

I was about to come up with an excuse until she said something that caught me off guard.

"Because you haven't even introduced yourself! That's why!"

My eyes widened and it took me a few seconds to register her words. "…..I'm sorry?" I dumbly replied.

"I heard from Chrom and Robin about a new recruit that's joined our army, and I wanted to see them myself. But you left before I could even find you!" She pouted.

I was still confused by the fact that she was angry about me not presenting myself instead of me sneaking away. "Really? And why only now did you bother to find me?"

"'cause Chrom held me back on medical aid!" She angrily raised a fist in the air.

"I…see….."

I didn't know whether to feel relieved or angry that Lissa was busy with healing the other Shepherds and was mad for missing me; but at least my assumptions were wrong. I placed my hands in my blue coat, feeling slightly relaxed that Lissa wasn't interrogating me. She did have a point though; it was rather rude of me to skip a few short introductions after joining the Shepherds, so I may as well play along with her for now.

"So, what's your name?" Asked Lissa, after calming down a bit.

"Marc. And you are?"

"Lissa Lowell, nice to meetcha!" She beamed.

Her radiant smile was still the same as ever. Just watching her grin was almost infectious to the eye. I thought back to her words on how she heard of me, and began to wonder what those two said. "You said you heard about me from Sir Chrom and Sir Robin. What did they say?"

"General stuff; oh, and about the whole not asking personal questions thing. But either way, it's great to have another tactician along!"

"When the next battle comes in, I'll do more than just strategize." I huffed.

"Somebody's confident," She commented. "Oh, I almost forgot. Robin told me to come get you. He says he wants to give you some stuff."

I thought to myself thinking that he may have gathered all the basic tools for me to set up my tent. "Mind showing me where he is?"

"Sure, plus I can give you a short tour of the place; c'mon!"

I meekly followed Lissa from behind as she began to point out the various areas and tents.

I remembered how Lissa often attracted other people's attention, even in my time period. She always had this talent of being in the center, upon which was strong enough to even pull Lady Miriel from a book if she was too immersed in it. And yet no matter how many times she pulled it off, no one ever got tired of it. Somehow, I didn't want to pull away from her friendly atmosphere either.

_I guess just having a moment of relaxation becomes more pleasing when in war._

As we walked through the torch-lit camp, I noticed that many of the Shepherds laid their eyes on us; or rather me. I looked at Lissa and realized that she was giving me explanations of the areas, not minding the public eye. _So she's used to this much attention, huh? That's to be expected. Still, the stares here are starting to overwhelm me…_

"What's wrong Marc?"

I stopped in my tracks and suddenly noticed that Lissa was facing me quite closely; a bit too close in my opinion. I stepped back as I was startled by her abrupt approach. "It's-it's nothing," I stammered. "Please, continue."

Lissa gave me a look of concern, wondering if I was okay. "Okay…." She hesitantly took my word and continued with our short tour.

We approached an open area of the camp and I noticed that there were some logs, training dummies, and crates of practice weapons.

"This here's the training area. We get training sessions early in the morning, usually during sunrise. Any of our combatants can use this area at night too, just not any of our mages though. Chrom and Robin says it would attract too much attention, especially at night."

That was to be expected. I recalled that some of the Shepherds, specifically the combatants, were often busy with their own training regimens, like Sir Lon'qu or Frederick….

"…"

_Wait a second….Frederick?_ I looked around the area trying to find the blue knight until-

"Milady?"

I irked at the familiar voice.

"Oh hey Frederick!" Waved Lissa.

I slowly turned around and spotted the family's most trusted deputy. As he approached both of us, he made eye-contact with me and immediately gave me a scowling look. _Frederick the Wary of all people…._ I gulped by how he gave me the cold glare and was paralyzed.

"Who is this?" he pressed.

I clenched my fists and steeled myself for Frederick's interrogation.

"This is Marc," answered Lissa with a smile. "He's our newest recruit, and what's more, he's a tactician like Robin!"

Putting me on the spot much, Lissa?! I felt as I if I could collapse from the knight's oppressive, stifling atmosphere he was emitting.

Frederick's scowl became worse as he began to inquire my chosen profession. "Really now? And pray tell, why hide your face underneath that cowl? It's rather rude to not properly reveal one's face during introductions. A tactician needs to properly communicate with the army, is that not so?"

I couldn't rebut any of Frederick's words and could only wince by his piercing questions.

"Oh, he already has Frederick."

Frederick raised an eyebrow at Lissa. "What? With who?"

"He helped out with Robin and Lucy. I saw it myself too when they went ahead; his wind magic is just as amazing as Ricken's, and thanks to him, Marc managed to defend both of them in a pinch."

Frederick began to ponder at Lissa's answer as he glanced at me.

"Besides Frederick, from what I heard, Robin told me that Marc used himself as a shield when they first met. Instead of glaring at him, can't you give him credit for that?"

I blinked at how Lissa was so frank with her expectations of me and was immediately defending me from Frederick's paranoia. Was the entire royal family this trusting, or were they just naïve? I appreciated the recognition, but I couldn't help but worry by how Lissa believed in someone they just met. Now I can see why Frederick was so distrusting of strangers and unknown people. I lowered my cowl trying to hide my bewilderment.

The knight stared at me for a few seconds before he finally tempered his scowling face. "Very well; but why is it that you hide your face beneath that cowl? Not quite the presenting appearance, if I might add."

"Well….." I was about to come up with some sort of excuse until something caught my eyes on Frederick's armor.

I quickly analyzed Frederick, upsizing him from head to toe. After a few glimpses, I noticed that his shoulder pads had small traces of hair. As I took a closer look, I realized that there were multiple amounts of hair strands. I then glanced at his hair and noticed that his bangs were tousled, and saw a few of his hair strands on his back head were standing up. Considered the position of those strands, I realized that his hair strands were in a position where he may have been laying down, meaning he may have been sliding or moving on the ground.

My vision then caught a faint trail of hair strands on his armor that led down to the slight opening of his pant leg; upon closer inspection, I found more hair strands. Considered the amount of hair strands, he may have come in contact with an animal, mainly a furry one, like a beast. Not like Frederick to go near one of those; as far as I knew, he avoided them quite greatly.

He wasn't recently petting one of them, was he? And why hasn't he cleaned himself up yet?

Odd, Frederick wasn't the type of person of being sloppy.

"I could say the same to you, sir knight. I'd choose your words carefully before telling me of my appearance." I countered.

Frederick looked at me in confusion for a few seconds. "I'm sorry?"

"Your appearance is just as questionable as mine, mainly how you do not clean up after yourself."

"What?" Flabbergasted, Frederick clumsily skimmed over his armor and realized my observations. He turned his attention back to me. "Explain yourself." He growled.

"You have multiple hair strands all over your armor and shoulder pads. I also noticed that your hair is tousled, specifically the bangs and the back of your head. The hair strands are sticking out in a position that tells me you have been lying on the ground. And considered the amount of hair strands on your body, including the pant leg, you may have recently came in contact with a furry animal, such as a dog or a bear."

"Huh? Really?" Lissa walked closer to Frederick and examined him for the hair strands I pointed out. "Hey! He's right! Frederick, were you with a bear or something? I thought you hated that sort of stuff."

He coughed awkwardly, clearing his throat. "A-ah, well, Lady Panne was assisting me with my aversion of animals and she suddenly jumped on me in beast form, which is why I look like this," Frederick then turned his gaze at me in askance. "But how did you know such a thing?"

"Mere observation. It's a requirement of my profession to observe and perceive." I answered.

Frederick kept his eyes narrowed at me as he didn't say anything in response. I stood my ground against his cold glare and silently stared at him in response. As I stared at his eyes underneath my cowl, I analyzed his pupils. I then noticed that his pupils began to slowly dilate. From that reaction alone, I could tell that Frederick was pushing his vision to see through my cowl, trying to get a glimpse of my face. _Stare all you want Frederick; it won't work especially since we're all in the dark._

Lissa worriedly glanced at us, as our stare-off began to sour the air around us. "H-hey…c'mon you two; enough of that. Frederick, please." She pleaded.

The knight closed his eyelids as he tempered his glare. After a few more seconds of silence, Frederick opened his eyes again. His calm expression told me that he decided to give up on our stare-off. His eyes glanced at Lissa then back to me. "In any case, I will have to retreat to my quarters and clean myself; if you'll excuse me." Frederick walked past me and gave me one last doubtful look before leaving me alone with Lissa. His short gestures immediately expressed his silent message to me:

Bring harm to the family, and I will stab you with no hesitation.

I didn't need to be told twice considered his behavior. Looks like I'll have to gain Frederick's trust if I want him to stop snooping me.

"Sorry about that Marc."

I turned to Lissa as she pulled me away from my thoughts.

"Frederick's the type of guy that always worries about the little details; that's why he's so wary of others."

"No," I said. "No it's a good thing. If he worries about the little details, then he is able ensure security for himself or for others." Even though it was troublesome for me deal with, at least it was reassuring to know how protective Frederick was.

"I guess; but still Marc, that was amazing. Most people aren't able to stand up to Frederick's paranoia at first sight. I was surprised you caught all those little details; that's usually Frederick's or Robin's job, and what's more you caught more compared to those two."

I lowered my cowl trying to hide the slight embarrassment creeping up on my face. "Your compliments are wasted on me, Lady Lissa."

"Oh, just call me Lissa; no need for the formalities! Makes me feel awkward."

"That's my line, little sis." Another male voice called out to us.

I looked behind Lissa and spotted Chrom, Robin and Lucina.

"And I see you've already acquainted yourself with our newest member even though I told you to wait till tomorrow," The sociable cleric gave a mischievous grin to Chrom before he turned back to me. "Try to excuse her Marc; the second she starts finding a new face in the army, the second she starts talking their ears off. If you need earplugs, I'm willing to lend a few." He joked.

I heard Robin give a snicker in the back.

I was too caught off-guard by the sudden jesting side of the man until Lissa pouted at her older brother. "Oh hardy har har; it's no fair when you guys are always the ones meeting new faces. After all, I wanna see them too!"

Chrom shook his head in disapproval. "Now, now, Lissa; if you keep this up, you'll only end up bothering Marc. It's at times like these, you should learn how to restrain yourself."

Lissa gave a doubtful look at the man. "Uh-huh; and I bet you you're just as bad as me when it comes to discipline!" remarked the cleric.

"What are you talking about? I am disciplined!" he adamantly denied.

"Not really," stated Robin. "Whenever we're at the mess hall, I always see you gorging yourself with Sumia's pies. Sometimes I wonder if you've got a second stomach, or at least three."

Chrom flushed at Robin's comment, giving an outburst. "Hey!"

"He's not wrong Father. In fact, whenever we rest at an inn, you occasionally create gigantic holes during your personal training regimens. Even though you told me not to follow that kind of example." Added Lucina.

The captain stepped back in shock. "You too, Lucina?!"

Lissa pointed and began laughing, feeling proud of her point being proven. "Ah-ha! I knew it! I just knew it! Maybe I should go around for more juicy gossip and tell Sumia!"

"Oh, don't you dare! If you do, I'll tell Donnel about your snorting habits!" he threatened.

Lissa blushed crimson at Chrom's warning. "Wha-?! I do not snort!"

The two continued to bicker at each other while Lucina and Robin watched them, all the while laughing at their joking threats. I continued watching their playful fight, feeling the light-hearted, friendly, atmosphere in the back. I was about to step in and ask Robin about the items he needed to give me, but I stopped myself from doing so as I saw their smiling faces. It felt too alien for me, too out of place to be suddenly immersed in such a peaceful environment. It had been too long since I last felt this, the blissful warmth and relaxation. I lowered my head and clutched my chest, feeling the flap of my newfound cloak on my grip. I looked back at the four that were chatting together, my eyes catching Robin and Lucina's faces again.

Their expressions were bright and cheery, their laughter intimate, with the unbridled joy in the air. It made me almost forget that we were all still amidst in war, one against Valm, the other against the fell dragon. I felt a pang of loneliness in my heart as I watched them happily converse. I could only stand on the sidelines and watch them enjoy themselves to the fullest. There were no barriers, no gaps, no lies, no masked feelings; just pure, honest, joy.

I looked away from the brightened mood, and stood in the darkness, as I painfully waited for them to finish.

This familial air was too much for me handle.

"Earth to Marc!" called Lissa.

I flinched as Lissa pulled me out of reverie. "What?"

"Are you listening?" she asked.

I was too confused and bewildered by her question. They may have been talking to me at one point as I was daydreaming. "My apologies. I wasn't paying attention."

"Geez! For someone so smart, you sure like to daydream a lot. Kinda reminds me of how Robin always give that blank look everywhere."

_That's because he's always deep in thought, and they're not the most pleasant ones either._

"Oh, give us a break Lissa! We're tacticians; the one thing that mainly occupies our heads is tactics and war plans."

_Not for me; this tactician can only think about the future, and my mind can't escape from it._

"Well, do try not to burn that head of yours. I'm already busy enough with healing duties. Hopefully, I won't see you too much in the med tent, Marc."

I lowered my cowl, replying, "I'll keep that in mind, Lady Lissa."

"Marc, we're all equals. Can't you just call me Lissa instead?"

"Forgive me, but this is my usual speech. These are the kind of mannerisms I was taught with."

"Oh, and who taught you?"

I was tempted to snap at Lissa for asking a personal question, however, I controlled myself from doing so, as I bit my tongue from talking out of turn. I could only give a silent response, hoping that someone would understand my reaction. Luckily, Chrom was the one who caught the message.

"Lissa!" he scolded.

It took a few moments for the cleric to register her mistake. "Oh! Sorry! I didn't mean to-"

I raised a hand preventing her from going any further. Understanding my short gesture, she immediately stopped herself from talking again. "I'll let you off with a warning for now," I growled. "Sir Chrom, I would greatly appreciate it if you would properly spread the message of our deal to your subordinates; do I make myself clear?"

"….Yes. Forgive me, and on behalf of my sister." He dejectedly replied.

"Good," Before I walked over to the tactician, Lissa nervously stepped aside, clearly afraid of my harsh demeanor. "Sir Robin, I was told by Lady Lissa that you have something for me. Might I inquire as to where you have placed the items?"

"Oh, your cargo is just past the weapons tent. Let me help you with that."

Again, I raised my hand preventing the other party from continuing. "You need not waste your concern on me. If you truly wish to assist me, I suggest you ought to speak to one of your fellow knights."

Robin raised an eyebrow. "Who?"

"A man named Frederick, if I recall."

"You met him?" His face turned pale as he echoed my answer.

I nodded. "I've already learned of his doubtful nature," Robin looked at me as to how. "Before you arrived, I was conversing with the knight, but it appears that a heavy tension has arisen between both of us. I need not to be told that he plans to investigate into me afterwards. So before the same situation arrives, I'd be much in your debt if you were to talk with him."

"Okay." He slowly nodded.

"If you'll excuse me." I briskly walked away from the group, not bothering the several confused looks I received from the others. I bitterly grit my teeth and clenched my fists, trying to erase the conversation from my head. I continued walking through the stiffening silence, trying to calm the harsh thoughts in my mind.

True to Robin's words, my cargo was neatly organized out in the open. Small crates of tomes, swords, paper and books were neatly organized. I looked through the cargo trying to find my tent, and sure enough, a large folded cloth came to my eyes. Beside the cloth, I managed to find a few tent poles and mats for sleep.

"I'm going to have move a little away from the camp," I said to myself. I pulled out my wind tome and held the leather-bound book close to my chest. "Bear with me for a little bit Elwind. I need to set up on the camp's outskirts," I gathered the anima in hand and casted a small gust of wind. "Elwind!" I guided the gust to the bottom of each crate and lifted my free hand.

As expected, my wind began to carry my entire cargo. I walked away from the tents making my way to the camp's outskirts, with my entire cargo in tow.

* * *

I didn't know how much time had passed when I re-filled the oil within the provided lamp for the third time. I looked around the inside of my tent and the place looked almost empty save for the small crate of books and rolled out mat. I grabbed the lamp and hung it at the pole placed in front of the flaps. As soon as I stepped outside, my eyes caught the lone crate of swords I left out. My shoulders slumped at the sight.

_I'll have to return this to the weapons tent. Robin must've assumed I could use a sword because of that battle._

I was about to carry the crate until my hands stopped themselves. I didn't know what was going through my head when I suddenly grabbed one of the swords. It was a brand new silver sword; there were no scratches or ticks, and the leather grip was in great condition. I assumed that the silver sword wasn't used at all. I revolved the sword around as I inspected its gleaming blade, reflecting the moonlight to my eyes. I felt the slight, hefty weight in my hands and gazed deeply at the sword, entranced by its design. I gently touched the blade and looked at the edge, seeing how incredibly sharp the weapon was.

I didn't know how long I was gazing at the sword until my ears caught a crunching sound from behind. Immediately, I whirled around and drew my blade at the intruder.

"Whoa, hey wait!" cried a voice.

I blinked as I saw the woman in the yellow dress again, with her hands up as she was helplessly frozen solid from the sword pointed to her throat. "Lady Lissa?" I said in confusion.

"Uh, hi Marc." She smiled awkwardly.

My body began to relax as I pulled back the silver sword away from her neck. Voicing out my thoughts, Lissa sighed in relief and instinctively held her throat. "I'm sorry," I apologized. "I thought you were an intruder."

"N-no, it's alright. I was the one who snuck up on you, so I didn't mean to scare you… Wait, that wasn't what I was supposed to say!"

I cocked my head in confusion. "What?"

"Look, I'm the one who should be apologizing," I merely stared at Lissa as she continued on. "I was looking for you and didn't realize you camped out here on your own. It was thoughtless of me when I asked who taught you how to talk, even after I said about the deal you made with Chrom. So, I'm sorry." She bowed.

I was taken aback by her apology greatly.

There was so much I wanted to say, so much I wanted to tell, and yet I choked back my words.

I sighed tiredly and lowered my head. It was brash of me to suddenly storm off from the conversation; the only reason why I made that deal with Chrom and the others was because of the two birthmarks, and me being terrified of rejection. Mother once said to me that Grandfather Chrom was the key to changing her future, but I don't believe that was the case. If anything, I believed that all the Shepherds themselves were the key to one's future, and all the futures to come. If there were no Shepherds, then there was no way to win against Grima. I came here to change the fate of the Shepherds and my parents by protecting them. They are my reason for fighting this hopeless war, and yet…

"It's fine, so long as you understand." I replied calmly.

How can I protect them, when I can't even protect myself?

It was frustrating, me being an incapable soldier.

"If you don't mind Lady Lissa, would you mind helping me carrying this crate? I was planning to return this to the weapons tent, but I may have difficulty in carrying it. I didn't mention it before, but I'm quite terrible when it comes to using swords. I have no clue as to how to use them."

The cleric looked at me as I placed the silver sword back into the crate. I carefully looked at her expression, expecting for another personal question, however, she only gave me a beaming smile.

"Sure!" She smiled.

I felt a wry smile tug on my lips, silently thanking for her kindness.

I carried one side of the crate, while she took the other. We both made our way back to the weapons tent, returning the crate of swords.


	4. Chapter 4: A Challenge, is it?

_Author's note: Can I just say that this chapter was stupidly hard for me set the entire plot? This whole time-travelling business was starting to get on my nerves and was complicating my brain, even as I wrote notes! I'll let you people read till the end so you can get what I'm talking about._

_Onwards!_

* * *

_Darkness._

_That was the only thing I could see around me._

_Pitch-black darkness._

_Everything was empty; nothing that stood out in the empty void, and no form of anything._

_I could only hear the dead air in my ears, and as my hearing was slowly consumed by the silence, I stood still as a statue. Even though there was absolute silence, I couldn't even hear my own breath, or the shifting sounds of my cloak. Absolute nothingness was all I began to feel from the void._

_I slowly closed my eyes and let the air of the abyss consume me, not caring about the numbing atmosphere._

_As I was about to sink further into the void, I then felt a warm sensation on my entire back. My eyes shot open at the familiar feeling, and I saw a glowing light piercing at the darkness behind me. My ears then caught the sound of a thump, and I slowly began to realize what was behind me._

"_No….." I whispered in dread._

_My breath began to quicken along with my heartbeat. I began to shake violently and clutched my head. I didn't dare look behind me, as I was too terrified of the light, scared of the warmth, frightened as it pulled me away from the blackness. I could only helplessly crouch as I clutched my head in fear._

"_Go away!" I screamed. "Go away dammit!"_

_The light behind me began to shine more brightly in response._

_I was angered by the light not listening to my plea. "Don't you understand?! I can't be with the others! I can't be LIKE the others! Just stay away! I can't go back! I can't!"_

_Again, the light ignored my cries and continued to pull me away from the void._

"_No!" I resisted. "I can't let the same thing happen again! I failed! I failed, I failed, I failed, I failed, I FAILED!"_

_The light began to consume me and I screamed at it. "NOOOOOOOOOO!"_

* * *

"Aaaagh!"

I gasped and panicky shot upward from my mat, scrambling on the ground. I swiftly looked around my tent, all the while breathing heavily. My heart was beating wildly beneath my chest as I shuddered violently from what happened. I scrambled to recall what happened only to spot my blue cloak and black cloak hanging at the front tent pole. I dumbly realized that it was all just a dream, or rather, a nightmare. _That's... right. _I clarified to myself. _This isn't before. This isn't like last time. This is just another world._

As I took in the realization for a few seconds, my quick breathes were beginning to abate. I held my head in frustration from the nightmare.

"Damn it…"

I breathed out in exhaustion as I rubbed my forehead, trying to ease the stress my mind was forcing me with. I shivered as the cool, morning air bit at me. I held both of my bare arms, feeling the multiple goosebumps upon my fingertips. I quickly got up from my mat, and donned my newfound cloak. As I straightened the collar, my eyes caught the Plegian coat.

Last night, I just cleaned both of the robes from the stains and the amount of grime that was building up. I scolded myself for not properly taking care of them, as both cloaks were of personal importance to me, especially the Grima-patterned one. It was a momento I received from my late father, and it was the only thing I could remember him by. The coat was two times my size, too big for me to wear, yet I didn't care about such a thing. Each time I wore the robe that my father passed onto me, I felt sense of security and silent confidence that I would survive.

Though, due to my position, I would have to hide it from prying eyes.

I grabbed and folded my old coat, placing it in one of the crates as I hid it beneath all the items. In the midst of concealing my cloak, I equipped myself with my old Elwind and hid my face with my cowl. As I stepped out of my tent, the sun's morning rays snaked itself to my eyes, momentarily blinding my vision. I instinctively blocked the rays from my eyes and as my vision cleared, I took in the vision of the camp, reminding myself that today was the new beginning for me.

I trudged through the silent camp trying to find the training grounds, only to find a familiar blue knight stabbing the air with his silver lance. Frederick impaled the empty air with great speed as I heard the whiff of his silver spear from each stab and swing. He wore his usual stern expression, all the while immersed in his training regime, not noticing my appearance.

I nonchalantly walked behind him, keeping a fair distance from the faithful deputy. "You're nothing if not dedicated." I commented.

Frederick immediately twirled around and swung his spear, pointing the sharp tip to my throat. I coolly stood before his silver spear, unfazed by his alert reaction and glaring expression he threw at me. The man softened his glare as he realized that it was just me standing front of him.

"Sir Marc….." he breathed.

I took in his tone of voice as he called me by my alias and how his threatening expression transitioned to a relaxed state. "Judging by your change of expression towards me, I take it Sir Robin has mentioned of me to you?"

Frederick lowered his lance and nodded. "Yes, I'm also aware of your 'so-called' deal with my lord. Though don't try to get the wrong idea Sir Marc. I am only following your deal because I owe Robin for everything that he has done for me."

"Noted," I curtly replied. Unsurprising that Frederick would still be suspicious of me. I glanced at his spear as a sudden idea clicked in my head. "Would you mind if I were to join you in your training?"

Frederick raised an eyebrow, clearly off guard from my request. I can tell that he realized most people, especially recruits, wouldn't dare volunteer in his training schedules. Others oft exaggerated that his boot camp training would break a wyvern's endurance. For him, it was clearly unusual. "May I ask why?"

"Do I need a reason to perfect my battle prowess?"

"Are you this curt towards others or is it just me?"

"Well, why do you think I'm curt around a wary person such as you?"

"So that you can fool me along with the others?"

"What sort of trouble would I go through to deceive a distrustful person?"

"Indeed; what would force you into secrecy?"

"Why are you prying into my privacy when you just said you're following my deal?"

"Well, why do you think I'm so suspicious towards you?"

"Why are you worrying so much about the little details?"

"Do I even need to explain?"

"Can't you learn to take a hint from me?"

"Are you a tactician or a spy?"

"Are you my superior officer or are you just a chatterbox?"

Frederick scowled at my curt responses as he was finally silenced by my scorning attitude. Although I appreciated the faithful deputy for his protective behavior, it was utterly annoying upon how much I needed to repeat myself to the man just so he could get my basic message; I did not want to share my past to anyone, and that was final. No matter how much someone will try to pry, I will not let anyone see the real me. He gave a quick huff, not daring to continue our one-sided, mocking banter.

"Fine; let's begin. But a word of warning, Sir Marc," I closely observed Frederick as he backed a few steps away from me and got into a battle stance. "I never hold back in my spars."

A devilish smile crept on my lips as Frederick finally gave what I wanted. "That's what I like to hear."

He readied his lance, while I placed my hand on the pocket holding my Elwind. Frederick took the initiative and rushed towards me, about to impale me. I was impressed by how he was incredibly fast on his feet despite the amount of armor he was wearing.

However, his speed wasn't good enough.

I side-stepped, easily dodging his piercing attack. Frederick twirled his lance about to strike again. However, I read his swing and dodged his attack once more. The knight gave another swing, a stab, a skewer, a pierce, all trying to land a hit on his opponent, only to receive several successful parries from me.

"You're quick on your feet, I'll give you that much." He acknowledged.

"That's my line Sir Frederick; despite being in thick armor, you're quite agile yourself."

The man merely grunted from my goading reply. I saw Frederick's eyebrows give a slight twitch, and I immediately understood what the man was about to do.

The knight was about to change his tactics.

He pulled his lance back, momentarily withholding his assault of skewers. From the way he held his lance, I realized then that Frederick was about to commence a sweep on me to make me lose footing. "Protect me, Elwind." I whispered. I secretly gathered the anima in my free hand, making it charge quickly as each second passed.

The knight then swung around while his spear slid on the grassy field. I quickly jumped in response dodging his stroke, however, it left me wide open for Frederick to launch a follow-up attack. Taking the chance, Frederick twirled around again and was about to elbow me in the chest, but before I could even let him, I blasted a burst of Elwind, forcibly pushing the man away.

Frederick slid on the grassy field, with the sole of his boots leaving a trail of skid marks. The knight was openly baffled by my counterattack. "What?!"

"Now it's my turn!" I roared.

I sprinted towards Frederick as I openly charged both hands with my wind magic. His expression hardened, realizing that I was about to launch another wind attack. He stood in a defensive position, bracing for impact. As I continued to close the distance between ourselves, I flung a torrent of wind blades to Frederick.

He successfully parried my attack and pulled back his lance, ready to impale me once more. As he was about to bring down his lance, I quickly collected a small amount of anima in one hand and pushed his lance slightly aside with a small gust, forcing the spear to harmlessly slid by me. I then clutched his lance under my arm, trapping his only weapon. With my free hand, I congregated the anima, as it began to emit a soft glow.

Frederick gasped in response, and flinched, clearly shocked by another counterattack. Just as I was about closely fling my wind magic directly to his face, I stopped my hand as the magic was barely grazing his chin.

The knight held his breath as he stared at my glowing hand, clearly paralyzed by his cornered position. Frederick hesitantly glanced down, staring at my covered face. I stared at him as an eerie silence passed between us, forcing the man to speak.

"I yield." He regrettably sighed.

Smiling, I pulled back my hand and released his silver spear under my arm. Frederick gave a sigh of relief, as I released him from my trap hold. I gave a slight bow to Frederick, acknowledging him for the short bout. "Well fought." I said.

Frederick awkwardly gave a slight bow in return, though the bitterness of defeat was left on his face. "Where….." He was about to voice his question, only to be stopped by my silent gaze. "No, it's nothing, never mind. Though you may be a man of secrecy and hiding, I can see that you fight for true, Sir Marc."

"Your acknowledgment is most rewarding." I said.

"I have never met a mage that engages himself into close combat during my spars, other than Lady Miriel that is."

"You are mistaken, Sir Frederick. I am no mage. I am a tactician."

"Hm. We'll see that on battlefield," Frederick looked up to the sky, observing the sun's rays. Eventually, I looked up as well, and realized that the sun's rays have changed position, telling me that a good amount of time had passed during our training session. "Terribly sorry, but I must end our training here for now. I must meet with a student of mine regarding stewardship. If at all possible Marc, would you join me for another training session?"

I analyzed his sudden invitation, thinking that Frederick was not about to let me go so easily. I looked closely at his brown eyes, telling me that he realized then that he couldn't best me when it came a battle of the mind. Our heated exchange of words led him to no clue about me, and though Frederick couldn't receive any info from a battle of words, he can at least attain enough info about me on a battle of steel. I wouldn't expect no less from good ol' Frederick the Wary. Nevertheless, if our constant training sessions could somehow ease the tension between us, then it was a risk I was willing to take. "I would like that."

Frederick gave slight bow before leaving me. "Thank you; if you'll excuse me."

I watched Frederick take his leave, staring at his back.

_As usual, Frederick keeps himself busy as ever. Now that I think about it, he said he has to meet with a student regarding stewardship. I'm surprised Frederick didn't take the job of a steward and became a knight instead; he'd fit the bill perfectly. Though, I do wonder who he is teaching, especially during an early morning._

Interrupting my thoughts, I heard my stomach giving a loud growl. Guess the fight took more energy out of me than I thought. Deciding to grab breakfast, I walked away from the training grounds, trying to find the mess tent; hopefully, there may be some leftover bear meat from last night's dinner.

As I weaved through the still-silent camp, I arrived at entrance of the mess tent, however, before I could step inside, my nose caught a drifting delicious scent in the air. I took a whiff noticing that the scent was coming from inside the mess tent. I peeked through the flap and spotted a woman with faded brown hair as she showed her back. She hummed happily to herself as she was cooking over a small fire at the open end of the tent.

_Wait…that figure….._

I was about to step inside until I felt something poking at my back. I turned around finding what was behind me, until-

_*NEIGH!*_

"Gah! What in blazes?!" I shouted in surprise and fell down on my rear as I found a large Pegasus whinnying loudly and flashing its wings at me. The Pegasus neighed loudly at me again as the mount brought up its hooves above me. I scrambled to get up and backed away from the creature only to find that it began to approach me again. "Okay buddy, what do you want with me?" The creature gave a snorting sound in response. I glanced at the tent flaps until something came to mind; if the Pegasus was acting this hostile towards me, perhaps the person in the tent was the owner. I cautiously backed away from the winged horse as it kept its gaze at me, however it gave another loud whinny to me. I didn't know why, but my feet stopped moving as it planted itself on the field.

Just what does this creature want from me anyways?!

The Pegasus prodded its snout at my stomach and I felt its breath upon my cloak. The Pegasus's ears twitched as it looked up at me. I stared at the creature in confusion while the winged horse stared at me for a few good seconds. Was it expecting me to do something? I slowly placed my hands on the creature's snout, confused by the behavior. As my hands touched the winged horse's snout, I lightly stroked it; in response, the Pegasus cuddled its snout against my stomach.

I was caught off guard by the message it was giving me. Testing my confirmation, I stopped stroking its snout. The Pegasus gave a snort and nudged its snout at me again. It wanted me to pet it? I stroked the Pegasus's snout again, half-confused and half-nervous of it wanting the sudden attention.

As I stroked its snout, the sound of approaching footsteps caught my ears.

"Caeda?" Called a woman's voice.

I looked up and found a woman with ash-colored locks, standing at the tent flaps. She didn't wear her usual breastplate or gauntlets, save for her purple riding uniform and boots.

_Grandmother Sumia…so she's the owner in the tent._

"Ah, you're the new recruit I heard about. Um, Marc was it?"

"Yes, that's me."

"I didn't know it was you shouting at the tent. I left Caeda here because I was preparing our meals." Sumia sheepishly smiled.

_So that's why a Pegasus was near the mess tent._

She looked at her Pegasus in concern. "Was Caeda attacking you by any chance?"

"At first, I thought she was, but it appears that your friend was just trying to get my attention."

"Oh?" Sumia queried.

I gently scratched the Pegasus's ears and it gave me a happy snort.

"Hehe! She's really grown attached to you. Reminds me of me of how I meet new recruits, seeing new faces and all that."

"I guess mounts do turn out like their owners…" I mumbled.

"Sorry?"

I flinched as I realized my lips went loose for bit. "Nothing. By the by, weren't you just attending to your meals? Are you already finished or are you still in the middle of preparing?"

Sumia gave me a blank look for a few seconds until she realized my questioning. "Ah! That's right! Stay right there, Marc! I'll prepare something for you too!"

I almost chuckled at Sumia's daydreaming behavior until I blinked in confusion from her sudden invitation. "What? W-wait! Milady?!"

The woman retreated back into the mess tent before I could even stop her, leaving me with her mount. I sighed in defeat, regrettably letting Sumia resume her cooking. I felt a shift of movement and spotted Caeda lifting her head. I stared at the horse in silence and stroked her snout again.

"So she named you Caeda, huh? That's the same name as the Hero-king's beloved, Queen Caeda; she was a woman of valor, cunning and command. Though she was a veteran of war, she was also devoted to her beloved and her friends; that's quite the fitting name for you."

Caeda gave a proud huff. I smiled by how she openly grew into her name, honoring the gift Sumia gave her. I couldn't help but feel a little jealous by how Caeda grew into her name; if I had at least a bit of her will and courage, I'd live up to my name too. _If only I could though; maybe then, I wouldn't be so afraid of repeating the same mistake._ I brought my hand onto my left eye, as an eerie silence hung over in the air. Caeda gave another snort, wondering about my quietness.

Interrupting my thoughts, Sumia's voice rang through the air. "I'm back!" I spotted her coming over with a tray of food and a small bucket. For some odd reason, I had a sinking feeling in my stomach that something bad was about to happen. "Now," She grunted, "If I could just properly carry this….."

"Uh, milady? Do you require some help?" I nervously asked.

"Oh, don't worry about me, Marc! I can- wah!"

I instinctively held onto my tome as a soft glow emitted onto my hand. I then flung a bed of wind magic, catching both Sumia and the food she brought us in mid-air. I gently levitated the two, and slowly brought Sumia up on her feet; though for safe measures, I held onto the food with my wind. I levitated my portion and Caeda's closer, while I gave Sumia hers. She awkwardly took her bowl in response.

Sumia looked at me in shock. "Marc, I didn't know you could levitate."

"Tis' but a skill that any magic user could develop, with the right lessons. It's a practical skill that almost no one makes use of, unfortunately."

"Practical indeed; would you mind teaching me? As of now, I'm trying to cast arcane arts, but it never seems to work with me."

"I'd be more than willing to, Lady….."

"Oh! Sumia; sorry for not introducing myself earlier."

I shook my head, pretending of not minding the late introduction. "Hardly a concern now that you've given me your name. I thank you for the meal, Lady Sumia."

"Oh, you're welcome. It's the least I could do after Caeda scared you and for helping me." She smiled.

I looked at my dish seeing that it was a hearty-looking soup with small chunks of meat and soft veggies. As I took a spoon of Sumia's soup, a familiar taste came upon my taste buds. It was a simple beef soup with carrots and potatoes, yet the taste of the broth was quite familiar to me. _This dish, it's exactly like how Mother and I used to make it when I was a child._ I remember how Father was trying to surprise Mother and I with a homemade dish when we went out for sparring at the castle's training grounds. It was a simple stew, though, when he finished, his soup ended up terrible.

My Father wasn't really much of a cook, and he probably was still the same in this time period.

I smiled at the memory when Mother and I tried to salvage what was left in Father's dish. That was around the time I first learned how to cook, and before I knew it, I ended up helping Mother whenever she was about to go into the kitchen. _So she had the same cooking experience as I did when she was young; what's more, she learned from her mother as well._ I quietly ate the soup as I savored its taste in pure bliss.

"You're more of wizard in the kitchen than a wizard in arcane magic." I smiled.

"Oh, thank you, Marc. Chrom said the same thing to me when I cooked for him."

I finished the remains of soup, feeling more than satisfied with Sumia's cooking. "Thank you for the meal, Lady Sumia. I truly enjoyed it."

"That I can see. Oh, how about I prepare some tea and-"

"Hold, Lady Sumia," I stopped her. "Allow me to brew the tea as thanks for the meal. Besides, I need someone to debrief me about the war the Shepherds are currently in." Actually, I needed to know this world's current state of destiny, and what I should plan to do to change it.

"Oh, okay. But do you know where the tea leaves and pot are?" She asked.

"Yes, I've seen some people brew tea during last night's dinner."

We both walked inside the mess tent, as Sumia took a seat on one of the tables. I looked through the tables underneath finding the tea leaves and pot. As I found some water and poured it into the pot, I walked over to Sumia and began brewing the tea in front of her.

"Generally speaking, what you can tell me that has led you and the Shepherds to march to war?" I asked, as I just finished brewing and gave her portion of tea.

Sumia began her story of their current position amidst the war; I was surprised to learn that the Shepherds were about to set sail onto Valm territory and were making their way into the Feroxi port thanks to Plegia's so-called, 'contribution'. Apparently they have been traveling around, Ylisse, Plegia, and Regna Ferox. Considered the events as of now, they have already encountered Validar and Robin's doppelganger, or rather, **Grima himself**. Those two managed to shake him up by giving him a peek of the truth. The seeds of destiny have already been planted, now it just needs to grow through the war. I'll need to uproot it so that destiny won't blossom.

After finding what I needed, Sumia continued to explain the situation with Valm, save for Lucina and the mention of the other future children. I can tell that she disguised it when she mentioned that the Shepherds were looking for 'new recruits.' I couldn't blame her, as I was a stranger to the Shepherds; though I knew quite a bit of the army, they knew little of my existence. Suddenly telling an outsider of time travel and changing fate is foreign info for any stranger to receive. I patiently waited for her to finish her piece as I silently listened to her explanation.

"From our view, our hands are unfortunately tied, even as we try to strengthen our numbers." She concluded, as she brought a hand to her face with a contemplating look.

"I see….." I passively mused. Growing up on the Shepherd's war stories, I recalled that Father devised a plan to explode some warships to trap and quickly rid the Valmese soldiers. Lucina's appearance alone is proof that the Shepherds are currently searching for the other future children, but I needed to confirm whom they've found so far. I got up from my seat and gave a slight bow. "Well, I believe that is all I need to know. I thank you for taking the time to talk, Lady Sumia, but unfortunately, I have other matters to attend to. If you'll excuse me."

"It was my pleasure, Marc. I look forward to working together with you."

"As do I." I left the mess tent, leaving Sumia to herself. I made my way back to the training camp as I pondered Sumia's explanation.

I was found in the Ruins of Time, which was located northwest seaside. Considered where I was found, and the fact that the Shepherds were balancing the search for the future children and the war with Valm, I may have been the last new recruit on this side of the land. If I recall, the children who were found in Ylisse's, Plegia's, and Regna Ferox's territories were:

Lucina, Kjelle, Severa, Yarne, Nah, Laurent, and Noir.

On the other side of the sea, the ones wandering around in Valm or Chon'sin were:

Inigo, Brady, Owain, Cynthia, and Gerome.

I thought back to my Father's plan about exploding the warships. There was just enough ships for Robin to explode them just as Validar and Grima would want him to. I would suggest it to him, but knowing him, he may have already came up with such a plan. Plus, noting to him about the unusual number of ships would do nothing.

I didn't realize I arrived at the training grounds, as I was still mulling over the upcoming event. I stood still and crossed my arms, planning how to change the course of destiny.

_What can I do in the sea-war to alter destiny?_

"Hey, Marc!"

I turned around as a male voice called out to me, and realized that it was Robin.

"I see that you like being around the training grounds." He commented.

"I just like open areas," I shrugged in response. "Crowded spaces were never my thing."

Robin tousled his snow-white hair in agreement. "Oh, I hear you."

"This may be sudden of me Sir Robin, but I have met and asked Lady Sumia to debrief me of your war with Valm."

"Oh, so you already know we're heading over to the Feroxi port? I was about to give the details after introductions." He added.

I nodded. "I wish to know Sir Robin; what plan do you currently have in mind against the Valmese once we cross over to the sea?"

The tactician hummed loudly in thought. "None of the Shepherds have experience when it comes to marine war, so we have to rid of them quickly. I was thinking of using the barrels of oil we have as a weapon."

"Oil? How are you going to use that?" I pretended to question.

"We have quite the amount of fleets, so I was thinking of using some of our ships to bait and lure them with barrels of oil. Once the Valmese tries to board the empty ships, we'll explode them."

I openly pondered at the details of Robin's plan. "That's quite an insane strategy you have." If anyone else caught wind of this, it would leave quite the impression on them. I just talked with Sumia, and she hasn't told me anything regarding Robin's strategy on the sea. Could it be…..? "Have you told anyone else about this, Sir Robin?"

He shook his head. "No, you're the first one to hear it; not even Chrom knows about it. Right now, it's just a plan, but if I fine-tune it and discuss it with the others, we may be able to use it against the Valmese."

"I see…I'd like to talk more about this, but let's save that once a war meeting comes up. Until then, I'll come up with some ideas."

He gave a small smile. "That's fine."

But this was just as I feared.

Even though it was quite the clever plan, it was just what Validar and Grima would want him to do. The only reason why Validar gave such a large amount of ships and provided them with oil was so that they could make Robin and the Shepherds rush towards his destiny. No matter how you look into it, he was being led into destiny's jaws.

I tried to quickly sort my thoughts, thinking of any sort of solution to counterattack the trap, but to no avail.

Damn it?! How can I guide Robin to fight his destiny?!

…

Wait…..fight his destiny?

"!"

A sudden idea suddenly popped into my head, however it wasn't the most pleasant one. If I were to go through it, I may end up hurting him throughout the war. What's more, I may expose myself.

But…No, I cannot waver. If I do, then the future will be forever lost.

"Sir Robin?"

"Yes?"

"Before we encounter another battle, I wish to learn more about your battle prowess, however, I wish to do it through spar. We're both tacticians; exchanging info about our fighting style through battle is much faster by engaging ourselves in it."

"That's true….." he mused. "But what about your deal? Doesn't this go against it?"

"It won't be," I rebutted. "Because all we're doing is exchanging info of our fighting styles. Remember Sir Robin, the deal was this; so long as you don't ask any personal questions regarding one's past or origins, I will do the same. Whatever suspicious info we find from each other, we'll keep it to ourselves. Besides, I wish to see how the famed tactician of Ylisse fights."

Robin's smile began to turn into a cocky one. "Exchanging info would be a smart idea; but a challenge is it? I've never fought against another tactician like myself."

"Well, you're going to get it now." I pointed out.

Robin backed away and got into a battle stance. I did the same as well, as I touched my Elwind in my coat pocket.

What Validar and Grima wants is for him to embrace his destiny; his destiny of being a fellblood. But if I can properly guide the Shepherds to defy destiny, then fate will be rewritten; starting with Robin's.

And the one thing I needed to do is have him regain his memories.

"Time to tip the scales of war." I whispered to myself.

* * *

_Author's note: Now I really had a difficult time writing this chapter to set the plot, especially with the ending! This story is made to expand on Morgan, by reversing the key events of the main story. But because I'm reversing the key events here, and I'm dealing with a story that involves time travel, it's really killing my brain, even as I try write notes!_

_I'm swimming with ideas, but I just can't seem to properly set it, no matter how many times I revise it._

_The fact that Lucina and the other future children have gone back in time to change the future was already confusing, but the fact that I'm writing a story where Morgan is rewriting fate for a lost future for all the Shepherds is even more complicated._

_Now, if any of you readers think that there's something inconsistent with this chapter, and if you can come up with suggestions that I can use to properly set the story, please let me know!_

_Thanks, and until next time! (That is, if I can write the next chapter…)_


	5. Chapter 5: At War

_Update: Another huge thank you to **KimranReech** for pointing out the flaws in this chapter. I rewrote the second half here, so hopefully I managed to improve it._

_Author's note: For story's sake, I'm going to change the order of the game's chapters, so that it can all flow. IMO, if I wrote it as is, you guys would be confused and question as to why the Shepherds are at the port at one point, while at another point they go to an abandoned castle that's all the way on the other side of Ferox. This entire story is going to be a strategic race against time after all. I'll write some parts that are canon but not completely; for now, we'll be taking baby steps before I make a major change of the chapters._

_So to make things clear, after Lucina has introduced herself, the Shepherds traveled around the land and found half of her friends before leaving for Chon'sin and Valm._

_**AUTHOR'S REQUEST:**__ I'm in need of a beta reader because I want to debate my current and future ideas regarding this story in order to lessen the workload here. That, and I want to debate tactics of the upcoming battles, because I seem to have a weakness to it. So if anyone is willing to take on my request through PM, that'd be much appreciated._

_Onwards!_

* * *

The glow of the lamp flickered in my tent as the torch continuously danced itself in the glass. I crossed my arms as I contemplatively stared at the map and a book that was laid out on my mat. X marks, circles and other various scribbles I wrote on the world map littered itself on the paper, while the text of cursive writing filled the pages of the book.

I leaned back and ruffled my cobalt hair in frustration, angered by today's most recent events. My mind couldn't stop going back to Robin and our bout.

* * *

"_Elwind!" I shouted._

_A single wind blade was flung towards Robin, hurling itself at the man._

_The snow-haired tactician rose his hand as a glowing sigil and a circle of runes materialized. My Elwind dissipated as it came in contact with his magical barrier._

_Unsurprising that Robin would defend against such an obvious attack._

"_No good, huh…"_

_Changing tactics, I rushed towards him closing the short distance between us, as I charged the magic in both of my hands. I then blasted my wind magic at him in point-blank range._

_Robin gasped and dodged as my wind magic barely grazed his body. Not letting the tactician escape, I launched another blast of wind, only to miss my target in response. I casted another wind magic and he barely dodged the attack once more. I casted another and another and another, and before I knew it, I began to bombard Robin with torrents of anima._

He can dodge, but he's barely hanging on compared to Frederick. _I thought to myself._

_After a few moments of dodging, Robin then materialized another magical barrier and placed it between us, forcing my hands to stop. Sparks of anima flew as my wind magic clashed with his barrier. My hands shook from the amount of overflowing anima, however, I stood my ground, as I tried to pierce Robin's barrier. He began to push his defenses in return and we both began to compete each other in a contest of strength._

_Robin and I locked gazes, never tearing away from the push-off or the stare-off. I tried shifting to the side, hoping to end our mutual attack, however, he followed pursuit to continue our contest of strength. He imitated me as he began to sidestep, hoping to throw me off, however, I copied him in return._

_We both tried to find an opening by shifting and moving, only to have ourselves slowly rotate in unison with our magic in tow._

_The clash between my wind and his barrier began to create some sort of friction between us as I began to feel a rising heat. I could tell that Robin took notice of this as well as he glanced down at the barrier. He gave one last longing gaze at me. I stared deep into his brown eyes, concentrating on our push-off as I tried to think of a way to counterattack him._

_However, all of my thoughts stopped as soon as I heard his voice._

"_You know, I didn't tell you this earlier, but I've got amnesia." He commented._

_I blinked in confusion._

_I was completely caught off guard when Robin suddenly shared personal info and began to wonder as to what he was getting at. Being too dumbfounded, I let the man continue to ramble._

"_Most of my magic was something that I've already acquired before Chrom found me, so I don't know who originally taught me magic," he explained. "So tell me, Marc; who taught you how to fight like that?"_

_It took a few seconds for me as I then realized what the tactician was trying to do. He was openly sharing personal info about himself in exchange for me to do the same in return. I began to deduce that Robin may have found a flaw of my wording from my deal and found this loophole:_

_If the other party were to first share their own personal info to me, I would have to do my share as well._

So that's what he's getting at. _I realized. Not only was he dancing around my deal, but I was being forced to answer his question. _I don't have much of a choice, do I?

_As the heat began to overwhelm our hands, we both grunted and gave a final push as we jumped back. We breathed heavily from our small contest and warily sidestepped, coming into a full a circle._

_I scowled at how Robin found that loophole, and was so angry at myself for making that obvious mistake. My frustration got the better of me when I furiously roared my answer to him. "My father!"_

_I charged the anima in my hands once more, while he did the same in return. We rushed at each other in unison, closing the distance between ourselves._

_A sharp cracking sound reached my ears as we passed each other. I twirled around and flung a torrent of wind blades at Robin, only to have them dissipated from his magical barrier once more._

_The tactician then retaliated as he chanted his magic. "Come forth, Elthunder!"_

_As he threw several bolts of lightning at me, I quickly chanted my wind magic, feeling the anima surge into my palms._

"_Protect me, Elwind!" With the force of the wind, I redirected the multiple bolts and made them ram into each other, creating an explosive flash. Taking the chance, I rushed towards Robin, about to commence my pincer move, however…._

"_Wha-?!"_

_Right before my eyes, a dark figure appeared in front of me. Shocked upon the sight, I instinctively conjured a magical barrier and got into a defensive position. Another explosion resounded in the air and I was forcibly pushed back by the overwhelming force. My boots skidded on the grassy plain and I looked in front of me._

_I breathed heavily as my eyes caught Robin, with his hands wrapped with electricity. It dawned on me on what just happened. _This guy! He's easily reading all of my movements!

_I was about to chant another wind spell until I started to hear multiple clapping sounds. Robin took notice of it as well, and we both tried to find the source of the sound. That was when I realized that some of the other Shepherds were watching our battle, thoroughly impressed by our skills. I noticed that Chrom and Lucina were standing and clapping within the small crowd as well._

_Chrom stepped up and commented, "When Frederick mentioned to me that you fight with great skill, he wasn't kidding. I don't think I've seen anybody else stand up to Robin in terms of magic."_

_I brought down my arms and lowered my cowl. _Guess I got too caught up with the fight. _I kicked at myself for going overboard with my magic. "Your compliments are wasted on me, Sir Chrom."_

_The Exalt shook his head in disagreement. "Hardly," he said. "It's the truth; you have magical experience equal to that of Robin's, even with just a single tome. Such talent is needed on the battlefield."_

"_It's not talent, Sir Chrom; it's skill." I countered._

_He gave a silent smile in response, understanding my words. "Well, why don't you introduce yourself to the others? It'd do everybody some good to know that there's another tactician on our side." Chrom pointed behind._

_I began to hear murmuring voices from behind the captain as some began to look at me in askance. I sighed at how Chrom was just piling up the amount of attention on me. Before approaching the others, I glanced at Robin._

_He noticed my gaze and merely flashed a carefree smile at me. I couldn't help but feel angered by how he found a loophole onto our deal. If I rephrased it more properly, maybe then he wouldn't be able to investigate into me. I clenched my fists as I tried to silence my anger._

_I turned to the small crowd, and introduced myself to the others._

* * *

"Damn it, that guy….." I growled in annoyance. "Just how far is he willing to go? He's even worse than Frederick."

I gave out a tired sigh, feeling physically and emotionally exhausted from today's events. I thumped onto my mat and gazed at the top of my tent. After my short session with Robin, I officially introduced myself to most of the other Shepherds, including some of the future children. My suspicions were confirmed as I spotted Laurent, Severa, Nah, Yarne, Noire and Kjelle within the army. Now the Shepherds just needed to find the others in Chon'sin or Valm.

Luckily, the afternoon wasn't as high-strung as the morning was, as I merely helped out with chores and preparations for the army. However, I couldn't stop thinking about my bout with Robin, and each time I recalled it, I was incredibly irritated. Every time Robin was within my sights, I either gave him the silent treatment, or kept an even greater distance than before. I stared at the lamp that was hung onto the tent pole, seeing its flickering flame.

Sleep began to overtake my mind and I felt my eyes droop from the soft buzzing of the bugs.

"Marc?"

My eyes snapped open, and I shot upward from my mat. "Who's there?" I threatened the sudden visitor.

"It's Lucina. May I come in?"

I felt my jaw drop as to who my visitor was. I glanced at my map and book holding detailed information of the war and the Shepherds. "N-no! Don't! I…uh…I-I'm in the middle of changing of my clothes!" I lied in defense.

"O-oh! S-sorry! I didn't mean to-"

"N-no! It's quite alright! Please wait!" I donned my hood and scrambled in hiding my map and book. I rushed over to one of my crates and hid them along with my Plegian coat. For safe measures, I concealed the items with the other tomes, turning it into a jumbled mess. I took a final inspection around my tent, making sure I didn't leave any suspicious items behind. I fixed my glove, making sure that my Brand wasn't sticking itself out.

"You can come in now." I called.

The tent flaps were pushed aside and as soon as I laid eyes on that familiar blue figure, nervousness crept.

"Good evening," I greeted stiffly. "Is there something that you need?"

"I was asked by Robin to invite you to the war meeting." She said.

The way she said that didn't sit right with me.

I stared at her and hummed in thought. Lucina wore a concerned expression, and from the way she looked at me, I began to suspect that she had some other motive in calling me. "Is there something else that you require of me?"

"Huh?"

"You wear a concerned expression milady, and your gaze falls on me. I suspect that you're hiding something from me." I pressed.

Lucina merely blinked at me in surprise by my observation. She looked away in apprehension, reminding herself of my skill in perception. The female lord began to shift uncomfortably by my demanding question, as she tried to find the words, but to no avail. "W-well…."

A tense silence arose between us.

As the dead air lingered for a moment, I then realized I did something stupid again.

_Agh! What did I just do?! I ended up interrogating her!_

I slapped at myself for my old habit and began to scold inwardly by how I wasn't making the conversation any better. The second I responded in a probing manner, I ended up scaring my own guest and a fellow Shepherd.

Me and my damn habits!

Neither of us said anything to the other as the awkward quietness began to choke us of our words. I decided to spare us both the difficulty by walking up to the tent flaps, however, I didn't dare look her in the eye as I was afraid of seeing that pained face again. "Why don't we…..talk on the way?" I offered. "If we stay here any longer, we might miss the war meeting."

Lucina's eyes lit up in realization. "Oh! Of course!"

We left my tent together as the moonlit and starry sky glowed in the darkness. I spared us the awkwardness again by asking Lucina in a more approachable tone. "Is there something troubling you, Lady Lucina? I'm willing to listen."

"Ah, well, I've heard from Robin that he asked you of your mentor." She replied in a calmer manner.

I felt myself relax a little as she responded to me. "Oh?"

"I couldn't help but notice your anger towards him after your spar. Robin and I were concerned if you were doing okay as you avoided him quite greatly."

_Of course they would notice that._ "I'd be lying if I said I was," I replied in self-sorrow. "Please, do not misunderstand Lady Lucina, I am only angered by the fact that I was outsmarted by Sir Robin. Even though our spar was an unanimous draw, I felt more like as if my battle prowess wasn't enough. I'll admit; feeling inferior to a stronger warrior is frustrating, but it's because of that inferiority is what pushes me to persevere. As I've mentioned before, I only wish to better myself."

Lucina frowned at me, clearly unsatisfied with my response. As she silently urged to me to continue, I could only give half of the truth to her, still feeling afraid of her response on the real me.

"I personally do not wish to share my past to anyone. In these lands, it's common to have war. And when there is war, life and death meet each other. It's an endless cycle of victory and loss; you can imagine which side I ended up on."

As my words sank in, Lucina looked at me in discomfort until she formed the proper words. "Forgive me...I didn't mean to….."

I shook my head trying to clarify my answer. "You must've realized Lady Lucina; in this world, people have sides of themselves they do not wish to reveal. Surely you sympathize with such an action."

The future Exalt nodded solemnly. "Yes, I have comrades who are like that as well, especially in the middle of this war."

"Then you already know." I reiterated.

We continued our way to the meeting tent in a still silence. Neither of us dared to continue the conversation of exchanging our pained memories. The dead silence began to tense the atmosphere between us again. I tried to lighten the air around us by thinking up a different subject. That was when I looked up to the night sky and noticed how beautiful the glow of the stars were as they decorated themselves in the clear, dark sky.

"The stars look beautiful tonight." I commented suddenly.

Lucina blinked in confusion, but she then looked up, and realized my offhand comment. "Yes; they are, aren't they?"

I felt a wry smile crease onto my lips, feeling a little relaxed from her acknowledgement.

_Maybe I should do some stargazing after the war council._ I thought to myself.

We reached the meeting tent, and as we entered inside, Chrom, Sumia, Flavia, Virion, Frederick and Basilio appeared before us.

Chrom was standing in front a table and his gaze fell towards us. "Ah Marc, there you are; thanks for bringing him Lucina."

She nodded in return.

My eyes met with Robin, and I spotted a look of concern on his face.

"Let's begin the war meet, shall we?"

As much as I wanted to settle our small dispute, it would have to wait after the meet. I could tell that Robin understood my subtle message as he merely nodded in return.

"Right…."

I approached the table that everyone was gathering around. There, I found a map littered with scribbles and carved figures. One thing that caught my eyes were the details of each figure portraying each individual Shepherd. I assumed that Libra was the one who made the miniature versions of each Shepherd, as I knew that he was artistically skilled. _Impressive craftsmanship, especially with the details of the armor._

"Here's the situation Marc," he started. "We just received info from our scouts regarding the Valmese within Port Ferox."

I took a closer look at the map and realized that it was a chart of Port Ferox. Robin took some red chess pieces that were on the side and positioned them according to the map.

"The one leading the small army is a paladin named Dalton. They've overtaken Port Ferox, so we have to liberate the area in order to prep our ships. His army mainly comprises of riders, and based off the info we've received from our scouts, they've surrounded the inside of the harbor," The snow-haired tactician pointed onto one of the ships. "Captain Dalton mainly patrols on one of the two ships, securing the supplies they've taken from the civilians."

"What about the rooftops? Are those heavily guarded as well?"

"Yeah; there's some archers patrolling from above. No one gets in or out of the area."

I crossed my arms and tapped my finger in thought. If there was one crucial thing that I learned over the years in studying war tactics, it's that the first strike determined the result of the battle. What we needed to do is find a way to ambush the army, and that's by eliminating Dalton's archers. Breaking through the archers will create an opening for the entire army.

"What if we could try to ambush the archers by having some of our units take hold of the rooftops?" suggested Chrom.

"We could then replace them with our mages or archers," Added Virion. "Upon such a suggestion, we need soldiers who are able to slip themselves into concealment."

"But we don't have enough people who have the skills for such a thing. The only ones who could do that are Gaius and Lon'qu." Countered Robin.

I was about to point out to Robin that he forgot to include Kellam in the list but stopped myself from doing so, as I was still a new member in their eyes.

"How about pairing up Sumia with Noire and Cordelia with Virion?" suggested Basilio. "Those four could fly up to the rooftops and stop the archers."

"But Cordelia and I are defenseless against arrows. One hit could spell the end for us." Said Sumia.

I lifted my head and closed my eyes in thought. I began to image the harbor and the enemy's position, imagining various scenarios of attacks.

Meanwhile the others continued their debate of the strategy.

"What if we position our archers and mages from the ground level and have them aim at Dalton's archers? We could defend them with some of our foot soldiers as they go ahead." Said Robin.

"They'd be surrounded by the enemy though," pointed out Chrom. "The riders would bombard them, and even the defenders around our long range units wouldn't last long against the numbers."

"Or how about…."

I shut out the surrounding noises as I immersed myself in my thoughts.

The only ones who could swiftly take down the archers at close range would be Sumia and Cordelia, but the problem is there are multiple opportunities for the enemies to launch an arrow at them. And as Robin mentioned before, we don't have enough people who can sneak up on the rooftops. Basilio's suggestion has something though; however, the partner paired up with one of them needs to be a shield for the Pegasus knight, but almost none of our foot soldiers fit the bill.

Unless, if I were to pair up with one of them…..

I opened my eyes and stared at the map. I began to visualize the archers' positions in my head.

"From that angle, it just might be possible…" I thought aloud.

"Do you have something to say, Marc?" asked Lucina.

I looked at the young royal, and I knew where the conversation would go when I answered her, "Sir Basilio's suggestion has given me an idea."

"Oh?" queried Robin. "What do you have in mind?"

As soon as that question left his lips, everyone turned their attention to me. I felt the familial, slight, stiff air as Robin passed the leading part of the conversation down to me, but I ignored it. I boldly placed my hands on the table, feeling the map's surface upon my fingertips.

_A tactician is responsible for their army's survival, and a single mistake can be fatal. But you cannot allow the pressure of that responsibility to stymie you._

"….."

I pointed to one of the positions of the archers and began to lead the discussion of the war counsel.

"It's true that by ridding Dalton's archers, we'll be able to break through their defenses. However, they outnumber us. Instead of eliminating them one by one, what we need to do is simultaneously take them out. That'll be our breakthrough."

"And pray tell Marc, how do you plan to do such a thing?" asked Virion.

"I could pair up with one of our flying units and position ourselves to this location." I grabbed the miniature figure of Sumia and slid it to an open area of the chart.

Everyone except Robin and Virion looked at me in askance. I noticed how they both stared intently at the lone figure.

The one to voice everyone's curious thoughts was Flavia. "There? Why go there of all places?"

"Ah! That's!" shouted Robin.

Startled by the tactician's sudden outburst, the others looked to him in confusion.

I nodded as Robin realized the position of the figure. I reached over to the sidelines of the tent and grabbed an ink pen and ruler. I drew trajectory lines of the archers, making them all point to the flying unit.

They all realized in shock upon the drawn focal point.

"What you see here is the archers' crossfire. The flying unit and I will act as the decoy, attracting the archers' attention on the spot."

"Wait Sir Marc!" objected Virion. "If you were to fly ahead to such a location, you two will be killed in no time!"

I shook my head as I started my rebuttal. "Not if I redirect the trajectory of the arrows."

"What?"

"I know a levitation spell that can reflect the archers' arrows; if I make them focus their arrows on a flying unit and lead them into commencing a crossfire, I'll act as the shield by reflecting back their arrows with my wind tome. I should be able to take them out simultaneously with my levitation spell."

I glanced at Robin and saw him scratch his chin in thought. I can tell that he was thinking about my previous redirections back on our bout this morning. "Hmmm; that would be effective in ridding the archers and creating an opening for us."

"Sir Robin, who would be the most effective against the cavalry?" I feigned ignorantly.

Robin momentarily blinked in surprise by my sudden question. "That would be Panne and Yarne; since they're both taguels, they should be able to quickly sweep through the army, however, Panne is the only effective one."

"Why is that?"

"Yarne's the opposite of Panne; instead of going on the assault, he usually provides support. Mainly because he's afraid of the battlefield." He answered ashamedly.

Another idea popped in my head. "…Actually, we could use that."

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"I mean we could use his fear; how effective is Sir Yarne when it comes to retreating?"

"Well, he's the most skilled at it. Wait a second…you're not planning to…."

I gave another nod as Robin realized my next move. "It's the same strategy; pair up and a bait-and-switch," I began to rearrange the miniature figures of the Shepherds along with the red chess pieces. The table revealed Yarne at the frontlines, with the Shepherds positioned behind him. I placed Panne at the rear end of the army. "Sir Yarne will take point, while the rest of the Shepherds will support him from behind. Dalton will have his army go on the offensive when his archers have been executed; we need to use that momentum by luring him into a trap."

"Which is Panne!" pointed the tactician. "Yarne will retreat to the rear and the rest of us will trap the cavalry, leaving Panne the finishing blow!"

"Correct; taguels are known for their extreme speed, however, you mentioned Lady Panne is recognized for her extreme strength. If we immobilize the cavalry and gather them into one spot, it'll become an easy sweep for her," I glanced at the map, and spotted around four knights. "We should have some of our mages on standby regarding the knights. As for me and the flier, we'll provide support from the air."

"More than half of his army will be gone by this point!"

"Hey, you two…."

"The ones left will be Dalton and two more of his riders," I counted. "The only ones who can easily navigate around the ship-"

"Are some of our foot soldiers," finished Robin. "Ideally, the ones we could send in are Kellam, Kjelle, Lucina and Chrom. Kellam and Kjelle could advance first on the ship and deal with the two riders, but how can they quickly eliminate them?"

I remembered that the riders have another weakness to another weapon. "What about equipping them with beast killers? The riders would be defenseless against its effectiveness and their sheer power."

"Marc, Robin….."

"That could work. Once they're done dealing with those two, Chrom and Lucina will be able to team-up against Dalton."

"Going in for the final blow!" I concluded.

"Hold up you two!" yelled a voice.

Robin and I flinched as the loud voice stopped our brainstorming. We both found that the voice belonged to Chrom, who was clearly exasperated. I glanced around and noticed that the others were giving us surprised or odd looks.

"Both of you are going too fast, the rest of us can't keep up with what you're brainstorming," Chrom ruffled his hair in disbelief.

Robin blithely responded, "Haha! Sorry, I was getting way too into it."

I silently frowned and inwardly slapped at myself, as I got too into it as well. _Old habits die hard, I guess._ "Sir Robin, does the weapons tent have any Rexcalibur tomes? I'm in need of one, as my Elwind tome isn't strong enough for the levitation spell." I requested, trying to push the matter aside.

"Huh? Yeah, we've got some."

"I see; then if you'll excuse me." Just when I was about to leave the mess tent, Robin stopped me.

"Wait, you're going right now?"

"Yes." I replied curtly.

"But we still need to discuss about the next move for the naval warfare. And besides, you wanted to discuss about it."

As much as I hated to admit it, the oil would assist me in pushing Robin towards his destiny. I didn't want to use it at first, as it was a trap set up by Validar, so that he could force Robin into succumbing his fate. But if I'm going to guide Robin and the Shepherds into defying fate, I would first have to push them towards their destiny.

And that's by playing along with Validar's grandmaster scheme.

If I act too soon in changing the grand scheme, fate may find a way to jump back. Act too late, and I could sever everyone's chances of overcoming this war. I need to properly position myself against fate; one false move, and it could spell the end for all of us.

"No need to. I took the liberty of studying your plan in the war tent, and it'll be effective against Valm's warships. It'll work, you just need to discuss the finer details with the others."

"Then don't you want to discuss those details right now?"

"It's simple. It'll work, Sir Robin." I repeated.

"How do you know that?"

"…I just do," I replied bitterly. "If you need me, I'll be in the weapons tent. I need to prep my levitation spell so that it won't end up harming myself and the Pegasus Knight. Oh, and as for the flying unit I'll be pairing up with," I couldn't pair up with Cordelia, as she would find out about my gender. "Lady Sumia, would you do me the honor of pairing up with me for the upcoming battle?"

"If I can help in any way, I'd love to." She nodded resolutely.

"Good. Sir Robin, I will leave the naval war plan to you." Before I gave him another chance to voice anything, I left the war tent and made my way to the weapons tent. My mind began to race about the next event after the sea war. Exploding the war ships will be a message to the Conqueror that the Shepherds have entered Valm and Chon'sin territory. The princess of Chon'sin, Say'ri, will also take notice of this as well. It'll take about one night for us for us to arrive at Valm harbor, and by the time we get there, we'll find her being chased by the Valmese. To add to that, there is Yen'fay to deal with as well.

_I'll have to come up with a plan regarding Say'ri and Yen'fay on the ship. _I noted to myself.

As I arrived at the weapons tent, I stepped inside, seeing the multiple crates of various weapons and staves neatly organized. I looked around the interior, and noted to myself that someone may have just recently organized the weapons tent. "Must've been Cordelia or Laurent." I mumbled. Pushing aside the detail, I glanced around trying to search for the tomes, finding them at the corner of the tent.

I scavenged through the box, successfully finding a Rexacalibur tome. Just when I was about to leave, my eyes caught a purple leather bound book. Noticing that it was a dark tome of some sort, I picked it up in curiosity, and eyed the front cover. "Nosferatu…." I mumbled. I was about to open the book and look through the pages, when all of a sudden I began to see red pounding itself on my vision. I felt some sort of heavy force hammering itself into my head, giving me an excruciating amount of pain. It felt as if someone crashed a wooden crate onto my head. "Urgh!" I dropped both tomes on the ground and stumbled from the sheer pain. Breathing heavily, I held onto the crate for support and clutched my head, as my vision began to spin. I could only defenselessly endure the pain, and hope for it to pass.

After what seemed like hours, my vision began to clear, and I felt the powerful headache go away. I wobbly stood up and heaved after the short session. I glanced at the dark tome I dropped and stared at it in astonishment. I held my left eye, as my mind tried to recall what just happened. "That was...that was..." I shook my head trying to force that moment out.

I quickly grabbed the Rexcalibur tome I dropped and hastily left the weapons tent.

I didn't bother putting back the dark tome into the crate.


End file.
